


Power Dynamics: After Dark

by fo44nd



Series: Power [3]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Romance, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-10-14 02:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 34,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fo44nd/pseuds/fo44nd
Summary: This will be a collection of all the really heavy M rated, explicit material from my Power series.  Jane and Maura are embarking on a BDSM relationship and learning to navigate what that looks like in the bedroom...and the play room..and..and. Come join our ladies as they explore their hearts desires, after dark. Again, rated Explicit for BDSM sex and play. I do not own Rizzoli & Isles.





	1. First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the very explicit "outtakes" from my Power Series. I wanted to have a separate place for the super hot and heavy stuff as not everyone enjoys the explicit sexy times. It will start off slow as you would expect but things will get way into the scene as our ladies get more and more comfortable with each other. I hope you find each scene sexy despite what our ladies are doing because I really did try.

After that first kiss, Jane had let loose.  All the desires and thoughts she had been having for years came flowing out of her and Maura was the willing recipient.  In fact, Maura had let Jane unleash all her dominance onto her because she knew how much Jane needed it. Maura knew she would get her turn. And oh, she could not WAIT for her turn.

 

Jane had pulled Maura’s lower lip into her mouth and sucked with pure abandon, eliciting a low moan from Maura.  Jane started nibbling on that lip which caused Maura to growl. Maura really wanted to let Jane have her moment but it was getting harder and harder to control her own need for control.

 

Maura was about to grab Jane and flip them back over, but just as she was setting up her maneuver, Jane left her lips completely and started trailing kisses down her cheek to her ear.  Jane found the spot behind Maura’s ear that always turned her to mush. Maura couldn’t help the sigh that escaped her lips as she melted back into the couch.  _ Ok,  _ she thought,  _ if Jane keeps doing that, I can give her control...for now. _

 

Jane left the spot behind her ear and started licking down Maura’s neck, stopping to nibble at her throbbing pulse.  This time there was nothing quiet about the sound that left Maura. A deep moan that made had Jane squirming from the additional wetness in her pants left Maura’s lips.  Jane redoubled her efforts and realized she was way too hot in her turtleneck and pants. Maura was still in her dominatrix outfit and had a lot more breathing room.

 

Just as Maura was losing herself in Jane’s tongue on her neck,  _ was she really so close to orgrasm from just Jane’s tonguing on her pulse?,  _ Jane pulled back and said in the deepest, raspiest voice she had ever heard from her detective, “Upstairs.  Now. Too hot.”

 

It took a moment for Maura to understand what Jane was saying.  Between what Jane had been doing to her body physically and what her voice was doing to her emotionally, Maura wasn’t really processing anything except how close she was to cumming.  Finally, after Jane impatiently got up and stalked away, did the words Jane had uttered finally hit. 

 

“Wait, Jane! Don’t walk away from me!” Maura shouted as she tried to get off the couch but, in her current state, this was more than a bit difficult.

 

Jane stopped and, with a huff, turned around.  When she Maura struggling on the couch, she couldn’t help the devilish smile that took over her face.  “Need a little help, doc?” Jane found herself saying as she sauntered back over to the couch. As she bent down to help Maura up, Jane found herself pulled to her knees in front of her doctor.  A very sharp boot heel jabbed her in the shoulder right before Maura put her boot on Jane’s shoulder to keep her kneeling.

 

In the softest voice, Jane heard a very authoritative, “don’t you ever walk away from me like that.” Jane tried to stand up just out of spite but found a second boot heel on her other shoulder causing a bit of pain, but nothing too bad.  

 

“Jane, what did I just say?  Do we need to have a learning session with negative reinforcement for you to get this simple rule?” Maura asked with more strength to her voice and a bit of curling at the edge of her lips.

 

Jane was left speechless.  She had almost forgotten how they had gotten to this point on Maura’s couch.  All of the sudden, all the images from earlier came crashing back down on Jane and a whole other level of arousal hit her.  

 

“N-n-no Maura.  I will not walk away from you like that again,” Jane stuttered through a very dry throat.  All moisture was back down in her lower body. 

 

“Now, I believe you wanted to go upstairs.” Slowly removing her booted legs from Jane’s shoulders, Maura allowed Jane to stand up. She extended her left hand out to Jane and looked at her expectantly as she said, “shall we?”  

 

Maura had a gleam in her eyes that Jane wasn’t sure of, but, feeling the need to take back a bit of her power after that kneeling scene, Jane grabbed Maura’s wrist in her hand and tugged.  This caused Maura to sort of spring up from the couch, and Jane, using that momentum, grabbed Maura’s beautiful leather clad ass with the other arm and quickly picked her up, uttering softly, “As you wish.”

 

Maura was shocked but still knew instinctively to wrap her legs around Jane’s waist and before she knew it, Jane was jogging up the stairs to her bedroom.  Now, Maura had always known Jane was physically strong, but being involved in the display was causing Maura’s arousal to sky rocket again. 

 

Jane gently placed Maura on the bed and detached Maura’s legs from around her.  Never breaking eye contact, she slowly lifted up her turtleneck, revealing her abs, which she knew Maura loved, as she had caught her staring on more than one occasion.  Jane kept slowly inching her shirt up, enjoying watching Maura start to lick her lips as she couldn’t take her eyes off the skin that Jane was slowly revealing.

 

However, Jane really was overheated and couldn’t wait any longer, so rather less sexily, quickly pulled the shirt the rest of the way and once freeing her head and hair from the top, flung the shirt across the room, not caring where it landed.  She took a deep breath enjoying the freedom and the air on her overheated skin. As Jane looked back at Maura, the look she saw almost made her knees buckle.

 

Maura had that look in her eyes again that showed how much she wanted to devour Jane.  And Jane, for her part, almost felt like letting her. Almost. Regaining her composure, Jane stalked toward Maura’s closet and started rummaging around.  This caught Maura off guard yet again and, for a split second, made her forget just hot fucking sexy Jane Rizzoli looked in just a bra and tight jeans. Maura was still busy committing that image to memory when Jane came back to the bed, now with a shit-eating grin on her face.  

 

“Now Maura, I need you to remember what I said before.  I am yours, but you are most definitely mine. And right now, I really,  _ really _ need to make you completely mine.”  As Jane said those last words, she revealed what she had been looking for in Maura’s closet: four of Maura’s scarves.  

 

Maura slowly started to acknowledge what Jane was asking for and as much as she wanted to protest, the look of pure excitement on Jane’s face made Maura’s possessive alter ego back down, for once.  Because this wasn’t just anyone who wanted to tie her up and possess her. This was Jane. Her Jane. The Jane that she trusted the most in the world. The Jane that she had been craving would take her these last several weeks.  

 

Just as Jane thought she had gone too far, Maura gave a small nod.  Jane let out a sigh of relief and a real smile took up her whole face.  Seeing that smile she loved on her detective’s face, Maura couldn’t help feeling like she had made the right choice.  Even her alter ego was purring in delight to see Jane so happy. 

 

Maura was so much in her thoughts, she didn’t realize she was being pulled to standing up again.  She was just about to ask Jane how she wanted her when Jane was suddenly kneeling in front of her again.  Maura started to ask Jane what was going on when Jane leaned down and started kissing her leather covered leg from toe to the top of her boot.  

 

Maura let out a gasp.  She had considered asking Jane to do this earlier when they were on the couch but figured Jane would not go for it  _ at all _ .  And she hadn’t wanted to make Jane run so she kept the image locked away for a later time.  But now, with Jane doing exactly what she had wanted, Maura was having a very hard time not taking Jane right there and then.  She always suspected Jane might be able to read her mind, but maybe it was actually true.

 

When Jane got to the top of the boot, she found the zipper and slowly, with her teeth, started unzipping the tantalizing leather from Maura’s exquisite legs.  She glanced up at Maura and saw Maura throw her head back and moan. Jane slipped the boot off Maura’s foot and repeated the same procedure with her other leg.  

 

Once the boots were off, Jane started kissing her way up Maura’s leg again, massaging both legs with her hands. When she got to her inner thigh, Jane took that moment to inhale right at Maura’s core.  Jane could smell just how ready Maura was for her. She never thought she would get turned on by the smell of another woman, but here she was, salivating at just the thought of what Maura would taste like.

 

Jane was starting to get a little nervous.  She had been fantasizing about this exact thing for weeks but now that it was here, Jane started to worry she might not be good at it.  Just because she wanted it didn’t mean that she could really get Maura off by dominating her. 

 

Before Jane could get too wrapped up in her fears, Maura reached down and pulled Jane’s head fully between her legs. “Jane, feel that?  That is all because of you. Anything you do to me will be enough. I am so close already and you’ve barely touched me.” Pulling Jane’s head back a little so she could look into her eyes, Maura said in a very throaty voice, “Make me yours.”

 

And that’s all it took.  Every fear Jane had flew out of her head and what replaced them was every fantasy she had had about Maura.  Every morning of waking up knowing exactly how she had wanted to dominate Maura into submission until she was a withering pile of cum on her bed resurfaced and spurred the detective on.  

 

With renewed vigor, Jane stood up and, wasting no time, pulled Maura back to the bed and pushed her down.  She was about to start tying Maura up when she realized that she would really like Maura naked and she had no idea how to take off the rest of Maura’s outfit.  

 

Seeing the puzzled look on Jane’s face, Maura gave her a small smile and asked, “Would you like me to get naked for your Jane?”  Jane could only muster an, “mmhmm.”

 

This caused Maura to chuckle and she was going to tease Jane with a slow strip but the look on Jane’s face let her know that teasing right now would not go over well.  So Maura quickly took off the rest of her leather ensemble and laid back down on the bed like Jane had positioned her. Jane seemed to snap out of her trance and got back to tying Maura up with her scarves.  

 

“Jane, did you pick my Hermes scarves?!?!?” asked Maura incredulously as she had just realized which scarves Jane was using.  

 

“Yeah, I wanted the softest ones so that they wouldn’t hurt you when you started tugging at the restraints,” Jane shot back with a knowing look.  

 

Maura couldn’t stay mad.  Even at her most dominant, Jane was still taking care of Maura and making sure she wouldn’t hurt herself.  Maura just sniffed and said quietly, “Thank you for thinking of me.”

 

Jane snickered and as she finished the last knot, leaned over and delivered a searing kiss to Maura. “I love you,” she said adoringly.  “But now, you are not allowed to say anything except my name until I tell you. You can make any sounds you want, but no words but my name.  Do you understand?” Jane asked, back in complete control of the situation. 

 

She continued to stare at Maura and when nothing was said, she smiled, satisfied.  “Good, let’s get this party started.”

 

Maura was full of emotions.  Here she was tied to her own bed, naked, with her best friend commanding her not to say anything except her name.  She was extremely turned on by these turn of events but also there was a slight prickling at the back of her mind. All of Maura’s natural instincts were telling her to demand to be let go and then have her way with Jane.  Yet, the larger part of her really wanted to enjoy this new ride. She knew Jane had never been with a woman before but something told Maura that that wasn’t going to slow her detective down one bit. Once Jane set her mind on something, she made sure she was going to excel.

 

Jane took her time looking at the scene she had created.  Maura, spread eagle, tied to her bed, naked, breasts slightly bouncing with each breath she took, looking absolutely delicious.  Jane’s mouth started to water even more. So many possibilities were presenting themselves right in front of her. 

 

Jane had thought about this so many times that now, in the moment, she wasn’t sure where to start.  As she was contemplating where to begin, she decided she was way overdressed and started to remove the rest of her clothes.  Jane watched as Maura’s eyes followed her around the room, so she slowed down her journey to nakedness. Jane wanted to enjoy watching Maura struggling not to say anything while watching Jane unwrap herself like a present.

 

“Jaaaaannnnee,” finally escaped from the struggling figure on the bed.  Jane smiled. Maura had abided by the rules and still put all her emotions into that one word.  Jane couldn’t help the pride she felt for Maura but also, for herself, for being able to cause the normally put together doctor to lose control.  

 

“Yes, Maur, was there something you wanted from me?” Jane asked with a teasing grin on her face as she stood fully naked in front of her best friend and soon to be lover.  “What, was that? I’m sorry, I don’t think I heard you,” she continued to tease.

 

“JAANNE!” was the exasperated reply.  Jane fully chuckled now. Having a thought, Jane looked deep into Maura’s eyes while leaning down toward the doctor’s lips and, just before they could touch, she said, “Be right back!” and hopped up and left the room.

 

“JANE!” was yelled at her retreating form.  Jane hurried back down to the kitchen and quickly went into the freezer and grabbed several ice cubes and put them in a bowl.  She may be new at this but she had lots of ideas that were all fighting for recognition. It seemed the need to eat ice cubes off of the beautiful canvas that was Doctor Maura Isles had won out.

 

Maura, in the meantime, was struggling, both physically and emotionally.  Had Jane really just left her tied, naked, spread eagle, on her own bed?!?  Her alter ego was roaring to the forefront and wanted to show Jane just what this type of behavior resulted in.  Also, another part of Maura, a little, teeny, tiny part, thought that maybe Jane was trying to humiliate her for what she had done at the play party.  Maura started breathing heavily for very different reasons than she had just a few moments ago. 

 

Just as Maura was working herself up into one incredible frenzy, Jane returned with a clanking bowl in her hand and a very sexy, devilish grin.  Maura didn’t instantly calm this time but the sight of her detective, stark naked, but wearing that grin with sparkling eyes sure managed to rile Maura up in a very different way.

 

“Jaaanne,” Maura growled as she strained against her bindings.  Maura had to admit that Jane had very efficiently tied her up since she had been struggling for several moments now and the scarves had not given at all.  The thought of the care Jane took with her managed to calm Maura down an additional notch as she felt that warm sensation take over her body that always happened when Jane was around.

 

Jane, for her part, was once again taken at the beauty laid out for her like the best buffet in the world.  Jane, of course, had seen Maura in all states of undress over the years, but seeing Maura splayed out like that, waiting for her, restarted all of Jane’s arousal as if she had received a jolt from a defibrillator.

 

“Did you miss me?” Jane asked with fake innocence.  This time all that came from the bed was a pretty pathetic whimper.  “Aww, babe, did I leave you alone too long? Were you starting to worry that I was going to leave you vulnerable to anyone who might come in, after you embarrassed me so much at the party?” 

 

Maura’s eyes went wide as saucers and she was about to speak when Jane quickly put the bowl down on the bedside table and swooped on top of Maura, pressing their naked bodies together, making sure to rub her soaked center into Maura’s thigh.  

 

Jane leaned down to Maura’s neck and kissed her way up to her ear and, using her sexiest, raspiest voice dripping with sex, said, “Maur, I’m going to fuck you until you know that you belong to me.  Don’t for a second think that I’d ever leave you for anyone else. You are mine and I’m done waiting to show you.”

 

With those words, Maura melted back into the bed and shoved her pelvis up as high as she could to try and connect her dripping center with Jane’s.  Maura couldn’t help moaning as she felt how wet Jane was against her leg. She needed release more than ever and she tried to find some friction to get it.  Jane continued to lean into Maura but kept avoiding all of Maura’s upward thrusts.

 

“Uh uh, Maur.  I am driving. Just be grateful I didn’t blindfold you,” Jane said with a small chuckle at the gasp that came out of Maura.  It had never occurred to Maura that she wouldn’t get to look at Jane or see all the things she hoped Jane was going to do to her.  The thought of missing out on what was to come almost made Maura cry.

 

Jane reached over to the bowl of ice cubes and took one out and sucked it into her mouth.  She took another and slowly moved it down Maura’s body making sure to miss her nipples just barely and down her yoga toned abs.  As Jane got closer to Maura’s heated center, the ice cube started to melt pretty quickly. She took the ice cube back up the doctor’s body, this time, right over her right nipple and put it in Maura’s mouth.  

 

Taking the ice cube out of her own mouth, Jane said in a very quiet rasp, “Now, I want you to keep this in there and not say a word or make a sound.  Once it melts, the rules from before apply. Not a sound, Maur, or I stop everything. Understand?” Jane’s asked with a raised eyebrow that caused Maura to clench her center.

 

Maura rapidly shook her head up and down, looking at Jane with pleading eyes the whole time.  Jane took the ice cube from her hand, stuck it back in her mouth, and made her way back down Maura’s body.  Jane knew she had to do what she had planned quickly before she lost all her nerve. She had never done anything like this but her fantasies were acting like a guidebook for her and she was enjoying being a tourist.

 

As Jane got closer to Maura’s center, she took a deep breath through her nose and was hit by a mix of scents that registered as all Maura.  This thought made her want to swallow but she had plans for that ice cube. Moving lower, Jane rubbed her nose briefly against Maura’s clit as she finally found Maura’s dripping lips.  Slowly, Jane eased the ice cube out of her mouth using her tongue and gently inserted it into Maura. As she did this, Jane looked up to Maura’s face, wanting to see her reaction. 

 

Maura was shocked to say the least and yet, a wave of relief hit her as something finally was inside her clinching channel.  Maura wanted to scream, moan, or at least growl but she wanted more than anything for Jane to keep going. 

 

Seeing the war going on across the doctor’s face, Jane felt proud of herself.  She watched as the ice cube started to disappear inside Maura as she pulled it inside her and it melted from the waves of heat coming off Maura’s center.  Jane decided she couldn’t wait for a taste any longer and moved her tongue from the bottom of Maura’s entrance, all the way to her clit, scooping up as much moisture as she could along the way.  Jane was pleasantly surprised by the mix of flavors and decided she wanted more. All nervousness at being a first-timer vanished as Jane really dove in.

 

This time Maura could not help but let out a gasp.  In no world would Maura have expected Jane to just go right at her core the way she currently was.  A little too late, Maura realized that she had broken the rules...until Jane looked up and noticed that lucky for her, the ice cube had fully melted.  

 

“Oh, so lucky, doc..” Jane chided before diving right back in with even more gusto than before.

 

Maura was relieved but also now under the onslaught of Jane’s tongue.  A tongue that Maura had always known to be talented at being sharp and quick witted but never knew the other talents it possessed or how dexterous it was.  Apparently, Jane was well muscled everywhere. Trying to remind herself of the rules she was still governed by became harder and harder but she did manage to keep herself to just groans and moans.

 

Suddenly, everything stopped again and Maura realized she had had her eyes closed and her head thrown back when she had to open her eyes to see what had stopped the immense pleasure she had been experiencing.  She had been so close...yet again.

 

“Jane?” Maura managed to gasp out between breaths.  Jane had grabbed the bowl from the bedside table and had resettled herself between Maura’s outstretched legs.  

 

With a grin that caused Maura to shiver, Jane said cheekily, “I needed to reload,” and with that disappeared fully between her legs.

 

Jane took a couple of ice cubes that were still intact and slowly inserted them inside Maura.  Deciding based on the groans from above that Maura was definitely enjoying this, Jane decided three should do the trick.  Maura threw her head back and lost herself in the mix of cold, hot, wet, and dry that was going on within her core. She had never felt anything like it.  

 

Meanwhile, Jane went back to working over Maura’s clit with her tongue and the doctor let out a yelp amidst all the moans.  Jane pulled back chuckling, moving the ice cube to her cheek and said, “yes, ice everywhere,” and went back to Maura’s clit.  

 

Maura didn’t know how much more she could take.  Being filled with melting ice and having Jane attacking her clit with ice and her tongue had the doctor on the edge.  Just a little more and she would be cumming, and hard. 

 

Maura was desperately trying to think of a way to convey this to Jane when she felt a finger start to slowly probe her dripping hole.  Then another finger joined in. “JANE!” Maura shouted and on the second plunge of Jane’s fingers, Maura fell over the cliff. “AAAHHHH,” escaped without her knowing it and Maura was reduced to a quivering mess on her own bed.  A wet, sticky, mess.

 

Jane kept the assault on until she felt Maura start to go limp.  Pulling out of Maura and removing her mouth from her clit, Jane came up and took stock of her doctor.  Head thrown back in a silent scream, eyes closed, body sporadically quivering, Jane felt an enormous sense of pride. She also felt an enormous puddle of her own juices between her legs.  Jane had been so involved with giving Maura her all, she had almost forgotten about her own need. Almost. 

 

Untying Maura’s ankles and wrists quickly, Jane tenderly grabbed Maura into her arms.  Maura started to snuggle into her and that just wouldn’t do...yet. “Not yet, beautiful, I have one more thing planned for you,” Jane said, barely above a whisper, kissing Maura on her temple.  

 

“Hmmm, k,” was all that came from the pliant doctor in her arms.

 

With a smile, Jane repositioned Maura so that she was face first on the bed with her gorgeous ass, toned from yoga and those insane torture devices she called shoes, pointing up at Jane.  Jane took in the sight and felt another rush of wetness coat her thighs. Oh, how she had longed to do this, for years, if she was being honest. Watching Maura walk away from her for so long, taunting her with this delicious sight and now, it was all for Jane.

 

Jane made sure Maura was comfortable, adjusting Maura’s head on the pillow, before slowly climbing back onto the bed.  Taking both of Maura’s hands into her own and intertwining their fingers, Jane positioned herself over Maura, locking her ankles around Maura’s legs.  She slowly lowered her dripping sex onto the ass of her dreams, literally. As soon as she made contact, Jane let out a loud moan. 

 

Maura was just now starting to come out of her post-climax haze and realized the position she was in as she felt Jane’s hot, wet sex starting to drip onto her ass crack.  Hearing Jane’s moan caused Maura to snap her head and try to look around. That’s when she realized that she was trapped...under Jane...as Jane slowly started to fuck her ass.  

 

_ Oh my GODDESS, that felt amazing _ , Maura thought.  Feeling all of Jane’s wetness sliding against her ass sparked Maura’s arousal all over again.  She started bucking up trying to match Jane’s rhythm and squeezing Jane’s long fingers with her own.

 

Jane, feeling Maura start to respond, felt a sense of relief wash over her but also an intense wave of arousal.  Knowing that it felt good to Maura too turned Jane on even more. She started to speed up and, as Maura tried to push back into her, Jane used more of her body to restrain her.  Jane was now acting as the restraints as she relentlessly rutted into Maura’s behind. She could feel her clit rubbing into Maura’s glorious globes and on certain thrusts her clit would make contact with Maura’s tailbone causing Jane to roll her eyes at the feeling.

 

Maura was in heaven.  She had never thought she would enjoy this position or what was being done to her but she was once again dripping.  A generous puddle was forming from where her core was being pounded into the bed by Jane’s relentless thrusts. Just as she thought she might actually orgasm from this, she heard Jane. 

 

“Fuck, Maur, your ass feels sooo good.  Fuck, I’m gonna cum. Fuck...I’m... cumming….Maaaauuuurraaa…”  

 

And that was all it took, hearing Jane say her name as she came while putting her full weight on top of Maura sent the doctor into another long, hard orgasm.  

 

“JAANNE!” she managed to get out under the weight of her detective.

 

Minutes passed with both of them just breathing and twitching, a wasted heap of exhausted flesh, living through the aftershocks of such intense orgasms.  Jane was the first to regain some of her senses, and, realizing she must be crushing Maura, started to move off, letting go of Maura’s hands.

 

“No, please don’t,” Maura managed to mumble from somewhere below.  

 

“Maur, are you sure, I must be crushing you.  Can you even breathe?” Jane asked, her voice barely audible from the yelling earlier but filled with concern.

 

“Not heavy.  Love how you feel.  Don’t move,” was all that came from the pile of doctor underneath her.  Jane couldn’t help the smile that overtook her face. Her beautiful, eloquent doctor had been reduced to almost monosyllabic speech and she had done that.   

 

Jane leaned down and kissed Maura’s shoulder, eliciting a small moan.  “Don’t move. Too much.” 

 

Jane chuckled.  “Babe, if I don’t move now, I’m going to fall asleep right here,” Jane said teasingly.  

 

“Ok, get blanket.  No cold for you.” And with that Maura lost all consciousness.  Jane looked down again and realized that her beloved doctor was down for the count.  

 

Shaking her head, she reach down for a blanket and wrapped it around herself, making sure it covered Maura too.  Although she was still warm from the previous activities, knowing that as soon as the sweat started to dry, she would get cold.  

  
_ Oh, my Maura, even in your fucked into oblivion state, you still take care of me,  _ Jane thought.  _ My Maura _ . Yeah, Jane liked the sound of that.   And with that thought, Jane also succumbed to her post orgasm exhaustion and fell into a dreamless sleep on top of the woman of her dreams.


	2. Maura's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maura allowed Jane to do as she liked for their first time together...but the doctor is no sub! In which Doctor Maura Isles unleashes her alter ego.

Maura awoke sore in all the right ways.  As she took stock of where she was, she realized she was really hot. And she couldn’t move much.  Then it all came back to her: Jane riding her ass, the huge second orgasm she had had, and then making Jane stay on top of her as she drifted off to sleep.

 

Evidently, both of them, in their exhaustion, hadn’t moved much at all throughout the night.  Maura glanced to the bedside table and managed to see the time: 4 am. Technically, it could still be night and Maura definitely wanted her turn to explore the glorious body she could feel totally eclipsing her own.

 

Trying to decide on the best way to rouse her detective, Maura moved her ass just a little to see if she could gain Jane’s attention.  A small groan come from above her. Maura couldn’t help the wicked smirk that this sound elicited. Maura moved her ass again in a small circle.  This time a full growl came out of Jane and Maura felt Jane’s hot breath against her shoulder. Suddenly, she felt teeth on her shoulder and let out a yelp.

 

“Jane!” was all Maura could say before Jane’s talented tongue was exploring her neck and moving it’s way up to that sweet spot below her ear.  Maura let out her own growl. As much as she loved this, Maura really wanted her turn to worship the goddess on top of her and she was done being submissive.

 

Before Jane could get too far, Maura summoned all her energy and, ignoring the stiffness in her body, pushed up with all her might, managing to roll Jane over so that the detective was underneath her but Maura was facing the ceiling.  Maura was in the process of trying to maneuver so that she could turn around and fully top Jane when she felt all of Jane’s limbs entangle her own, rendering her captive yet again.

 

Letting out a groan of both arousal and frustration, Maura said huffily, “Jane, this is not what I had in mind.  It is definitely my turn to taste you and feel what it is like to be in control of Detective Jane Rizzoli.” Maura felt more than heard Jane’s chuckle.  

 

“Go ahead doctor...you’ll have to earn it,” was the husky reply rasped into her ear.

 

Maura hated to admit even to herself that this position, although extremely vulnerable for her, was doing incredible things to her state of arousal.  The challenge laid down by Jane only served to heighten it even more and once again she felt her excitement coating her inner thighs.

 

Never one to back down from a challenge, especially not from her smug detective, Maura tried to get herself out of Jane’s entangling embrace.  The only problem was that each time she struggled, it only served to drive her naked ass into the warm and increasingly wet crotch of her sexy lover.  Maura let out a moan that was equal parts frustration and pure desire.

 

Jane must have sensed the meaning behind that moan because suddenly Maura was constricted even more in the long limbs of her lean and lanky detective and Jane began driving into Maura from behind.  

 

This is not what Maura had intended at all but she couldn’t deny the results.  She was now well on her way to a hard climax and there was really nothing she could do about it.  All Maura’s efforts at the moment only made the entire scene more erotic and her desire to fall over the edge spiked.  

 

Giving up on her escape for the moment, Maura switched her focus to getting both Jane and herself off.  Maura doubled down on grinding her ass into Jane, matching Jane’s upward thrusts. Just as she thought she had found the right rhythm, Jane tightened her hold yet again, putting Maura into a full nelson, rendering Maura’s arms completely useless, and sped up, again biting Maura, this time on her throbbing pulse.  That was enough to send Maura reeling into a mind clearing orgasm. 

 

“Fffffuuuuucck, Jaaaaannneee!” she screamed as her whole body went stiff, followed by a wave of aftershocks which caused her body to twitch after the rigidity melted away.

 

A couple more thrusts later, she heard Jane in her ear, “Oh god, Maur, fuck, I’m….cumming!”  

 

Feeling Jane stiffen beneath her almost made Maura tip back over into another climax.  Almost. Maura was determined that the next time she came, it would be with her in complete control.

 

As Jane started to come done from her orgasm, she loosened her hold on Maura.  Jumping at the chance to finally exact her revenge on Jane, Maura quickly turned around and pinned Jane’s arms to the bed by her wrists.  Her detective chuckled as she struggled to catch her breath. 

 

“I surrender, doctor,” Jane said with a beautifully dimpled smile.  “I just couldn’t resist, and apparently, neither could you,” Jane said smugly.

 

Maura looked down into those sparkling, playful brown eyes so full of love and couldn’t help her own dimpled smile that took over her face.  “I have to say Jane, I never would have thought it but I do love it when you take me from behind like that,” she said breathily. 

 

“You know what I would love even more…,” she waited for Jane to shake her head no “...to finally get you to obey me into a mind blowing orgasm.  Do you think you can do that?” Maura asked with mischief twinkling in her eyes.

 

Jane gulped as her own eyes began to darken with arousal again and barely managed to croak out, “I think I can try.”  Maura laughed, a full bodied laugh. 

 

Releasing Jane’s wrist, Maura straddled the detective completely before stating, “firstly, I want you to know, I don’t want to restrain you, but I will if I have to.”  She gently rubbed Jane’s scars on her palms. “I just want you to follow all of my commands. My voice will be your restraints. Understood?” Jane took a deep breath and nodded her head yes.  

 

“I need a verbal confirmation, Jane,” came the authoritative reply.  

 

Jane tried to swallow and squeaked out, “yes Maura.  I understand. Um...before we get to that though, um, can we, um maybe, have a bio break?” Jane asked tentatively.  This caused Maura to laugh fully again. 

 

Slowly getting up from her position over Jane, Maura held her hand out to the suddenly shy detective and said, “Honey, I think we both could use some water after all the fluids we’ve lost over the last 12 hours.  Why don’t you go take care of things in the bathroom while I go down and get us some replenishments...” she said with a giggle at the look of relief that crossed Jane’s face. “I am a doctor after all,” she said with a flirty wink.

 

R&I

 

Jane let out a loud snort and carefully moved to the edge of the bed to stand up.  She was also pretty sore but mostly from sleeping on top of the sexy and extremely adorable Maura Isles.  Jane still couldn’t believe what she had done last night but was even more amazed that Maura had loved it so much.  Thinking back to all their activities caused Jane to smile as she stretched before making her way to the bathroom. 

 

After relieving herself and washing her hands, Jane looked at herself in the mirror.  She was a mess, but from the sparkle in her eyes, it would seem a very happy mess. Jane laughed again.  Who would have thought her simple excursion to a play party would have resulted in her finally fucking Maura the way she hard dreamed for so long now.  Jane’s smile started to fall a bit as she thought about what Maura had in store for her. 

 

The detective was getting nervous.  Jane had no idea what Maura wanted. After her display of fierce aggression last night, Jane was starting to think maybe she had bit off more than she could handle by agreeing to obey Maura.  As she began to consider making up a reason to leave, she heard Maura returning to the bedroom. Taking a deep breath and looking at herself again in the mirror, Jane steadied herself. No, she wouldn’t run.  Jane had promised Maura that she was hers and Jane meant it. She wanted to be Maura’s and, if being Maura’s meant she had to obey, Jane would find a way.

 

“Jane, I have some things for you so please hurry back….I won’t ask twice,” came Maura’s sing-song voice from the bedroom.  Jane took one last look in the mirror and saw the determination settle over her face before making her way back to the bed. 

 

“I brought us some water, some gatorade, fresh fruit, and some other snacks.  I realized we hadn’t really eaten anything for awhile,” Maura said in full caregiver mode.  

 

Jane smiled and couldn’t help saying, “I ate something very delicious last night.”  She chuckled. “ It was very filling too,” she said leering at Maura and moving her eyes to the wet mess of honey blonde hair between Maura’s legs, licking her lips.

 

“Jane, you know that’s not what I meant.  If you don’t get actual sustenance inside you, you will be useless to me, and I simply cannot have you passing out on me….well before I am ready for you to,” came Maura’s reply, that had started out exasperated but ended quite suggestive.  

 

Jane gulped and whispered, “yes, doctor.” Taking a moment to swallow thickly and clearing her throat, Jane asked shyly, “where do you want me?”

 

Maura’s face broke out into a smile that took Jane’s breath away. “That is more like it, detective.  I want you in front of me, on your knees, hands behind your back, face looking up at me.” 

 

Seeing Jane’s slight hesitation, Maura added, “Now, detective.  You really don’t want to make me repeat myself. It will only cause trouble for you...and Jane...I am not sure you understand how much trouble that would really be...”

 

Jane swallowed all her fears down and hurriedly got into position.  As she looked up at Maura, she saw just how much this made her doctor happy which in turn settled the last bit of nerves still rolling around her body.  Jane lived to make Maura happy and if this is all it took, Jane would comply.

 

R&I

 

Jane looked absolutely delicious in her current position.  Maura looked down into those brown eyes and felt her alter ego uncoiling from the shadows, ready to  _ finally _ be set free.  Reaching over to the bedside table where she had laid out all their supplies, Maura took a piece of melon and instructed Jane to open her mouth.  This time Jane did not hesitate and did as she was told. Maura placed the melon gently in her mouth and told her to eat it. Again, Jane complied.

 

Maura saw the confused look on Jane’s face as she was finishing off her own piece of melon and said, “oh, I am just getting us warmed up and fed.  I was serious about not wanting you to pass out on me. I am going to get you nice and hydrated so I can have my way with you for as long as I see fit.”  

 

Maura broke into a wicked grin on those last words.  She watched as Jane swallowed hard. “Thirsty detective?” she asked teasingly.  Before Jane could answer, she stopped her with a press of her index finger to those beautiful, thin lips.

 

“Jane, from now on, you are not to speak unless I specifically tell you to.  In fact, I don’t want you to make a single sound unless I say so. Remember, my voice is your restraint.”  Maura fed Jane more melon. “Oh, and your safeword, if you want to stop all this because you are uncomfortable, is Bass.”  

 

Maura chuckled as she saw Jane’s eyes go wide with shock at the doctor’s chosen safeword.  She knew that it would rile Jane up but that was part of what she wanted. Maura really wanted to test Jane and see how much she would allow Maura to control her.

 

“Understood?” she asked removing her finger from Jane’s lips, but couldn’t resist dragging it down Jane’s chin and along that strong jawline she couldn’t wait to taste.  When she didn’t hear a sound or feel any movement, she looked up into Jane’s eyes again and waited. Jane slowly blinked but didn’t move or make a sound. Maura grinned with dimples.

 

“Excellent.  Ok, let’s get you hydrated.  Jane, I am going to give you a water bottle and you are to drink it without using your hands.”  The detective looked at her with confusion again. Maura smiled and said, “I will hold it for you and you can drink as much as I give you. Oh, and you cannot spill a drop.”  

 

Maura grabbed a water bottle and held it above Jane’s head and and started to cascade water down toward Jane’s waiting mouth.  Maura kept the stream at a relaxed pace and enjoyed watching the sight of Jane straining to drink the water as it fell without dropping any.  Some did get on her face and started to drip down her lean body. Maura licked her lips.  _ Ok, it looks like she is really going to try _ , Maura thought,  _ time for the big guns. _

 

Maura stopped the waterfall, recapped the bottle and tossed it on the bed without looking.  She reached down and tugged Jane’s arm indicating she wanted her to stand up. Jane did so and, as she was reaching her full height, Maura couldn’t resist taking a perky nipple into her mouth.  Maura slowly swirled her tongue around it and sucked just a tiny bit, glancing up to see if Jane was going to respond. To her surprise, Jane managed to keep from making a sound but her mouth was open in a startled O.

 

Maura was proud of Jane but she wanted to continue pushing the boundaries a bit.  Letting go of Jane’s fully hardened nipple with an audible ‘pop’, Maura guided Jane over to the bed and pushed her into a seated position at the edge.  

 

“Jane, I want you to lie down flat on your back with you head about a foot from the headboard.  Good,” she said as Jane started to move immediately. “Perfect, now put your arms out at a 45 degree angle and leave them there.  They are not to move one degree,” Maura said firmly, looking directly into Jane’s eyes. Jane moved her arms and for good measure balled some of the sheet into her fists as if to anchor herself there.

 

Maura smiled sweetly at her and caressed her face.  “Perfect, my pet. You are so beautiful Jane.” When she saw Jane try to look away and start to shake her head, Maura added, “do NOT even try to argue with me right now.  If I say you are beautiful, you know I am right. I love your face. So strong. So much beauty. But, I think it’s a little too clean right now. I believe I know something that will fix that,” Maura said with a smile that quickly turned into a devilish smirk.

 

Jane visibly gulped and this only caused Maura to laugh.  Not bothering to say anything else, Maura climbed fully onto the bed and started to straddle Jane again.  She saw Jane’s fingers twitch when she placed her wet core on top of Jane’s. Maura ground down a little for good measure to test her detective’s resolve.  Those fingers balled into tighter fists, but otherwise there was no movement. Pleased that Jane was behaving, Maura continued with what she had planned. 

 

She slowly caressed Jane’s face again, and began inching her way up Jane’s body, making sure to rub her essence all along it as she went, spending extra time soaking Jane’s breasts.  Glancing quickly behind her as she neared Jane’s head, she smiled at the lovely sticky trail she had left on her detective. Maura was literally marking her territory and this thought caused her to giggle.  Turning back to Jane, she saw the internal struggle the detective was having. Maura loved watching Jane fight to behave. It made her feel even more powerful and more in control. 

 

Deciding she had teased Jane enough Maura said, “Jane, sweet Jane with the most talented tongue, you said you had plenty to eat last night.  Well, I want to see if you were right. I am going to sit on that beautiful face of yours and your job is to make me make the biggest mess possible all over it.  Don’t let me down, detective…” and with that, Maura wiggled the last little bit and slowly lowered her throbbing core over Jane’s face.

 

R&I

 

Jane was starting to understand the S&M part of BDSM.  Currently, as her tongue worked hard to lick all over the musky sex that was surrounding her nose and mouth, Jane was both having extreme pleasure and extreme pain.  As she discovered last night, she loved the taste of Maura. Having Maura’s heat on her face was a feeling she never knew she needed. However, not being able to touch the gorgeous and incredibly sexy woman was literally driving Jane insane and was starting to cause physical pain to her hands that were balled up in tight fists.

 

Jane had obviously not done anything like this before but she had a strong hunch that if she disobeyed Maura now, something really bad was going to happen.  Mainly, that she would probably not get to taste Maura for a long time and to Jane, now knowing what she would be missing, this was not an option.

 

Jane put even more effort into tongue fucking Maura and used her nose to make sure she didn’t ignore Maura’s clit.  From the muffled sounds she could barely hear, given Maura’s thighs were squeezing her ears, and the clenching of said thighs, Jane felt like she was doing a pretty good job.  

 

So good in fact, Jane started to get a little cocky.  She started doing some tricks with her tongue and even started humming over Maura’s clit to give her a little extra jolt.  Jane felt Maura grab her hair and tug. It hurt but it also sent a tingle to Jane’s own clit. She hummed again, but this time, accompanied it with a hard suck on Maura’s clit.  Maura pulled much harder this time and really squeezed her thighs hard around Jane’s head. 

 

Jane loved the reaction but was starting to find it hard to breath.  Thinking she could get Maura off quickly and then get her air back, Jane tripled her efforts and quickly forgot about not using her hands.  Just as she felt Maura start to quiver, Jane brought her hands up to Maura’s shapely ass and, grasping both cheeks hard, sucked Maura’s clit into her mouth and scraped her teeth along the sensitive bundle of nerves.  

 

Jane both felt and heard Maura cum hard then.  The detective kept slowly licking Maura down from her climax, massaging the firm cheeks in her hands.  She leaned back into the mattress and tried to catch her breath. It wasn’t until she felt a slap to her stomach that Jane even realized Maura was back in complete control of herself.  

 

“Jane, Jane, Jane” Maura tsked at her.  “You had only two things to remember. Two and you couldn’t even obey them,” she said with a smirk, looking down at the gasping detective.

 

Jane’s eye went wide when she realized that at that very moment she had her hands firmly massaging Maura’s ass. Quickly, she let go and tried to get her arms back to where they had been most recently but that only caused Maura to chuckle.  Getting up off the bed, Maura moved to sit on the edge. She tapped Jane on the leg and pointed to the floor. At first, Jane was confused at what Maura wanted, but when Maura looked at her and pointed to the floor again, Jane guessed she was to assume her earlier position.  Not wanting to upset Maura anymore than she already had, she hopped down and kneeled in front of the doctor.

 

“Oh Jane, that was such a great orgasm.  I am just so sad that you broke the rules to do it.  It kind of takes away from all your efforts because you had to cheat,” Maura said with a sad smile on her face.  

 

Maura let out a deep sigh and looked down at Jane. “You disappointed me, pet, and now I am going to have to punish you.”  Jane felt her heart start to race at the word punish. She had heard Maura joke around about that during all their flirtations over the previous months but had never seriously considered what Maura thought was a punishment.

 

Now, on her knees in front of the beautiful doctor, Jane was a bit scared.  “Jane, you have been naughty but since this is our first time, I’m going to go easy on you.” Jane started to let out a sigh of relief until she heard the next words.  

 

“Come up here and lay across my lap, ass in the air,” Maura said firmly, clearly meaning business.  Jane got even more nervous but also felt a wave of wetness hit her thighs. Maura was definitely turning her on.

 

Jane stood up and tentatively leaned over Maura’s lap, trying to find a position that would work while also worrying she would be too heavy for Maura.  Maura just tapped Jane on her back, making it clear she was losing her patience. Jane dropped down and wiggled a little bit, getting comfortable.  _ Was she comfortable? _  Jane was lost in thought when she felt Maura’s lips on her back.

 

“Jane, you look so delicious like this.  I can’t wait to eat you up…” Maura said with an awed voice.  Feeling Maura trailing her lips down her back and hearing Maura’s words sent a thrilled shiver down Jane’s body.  The anticipation of what she could only imagine Maura was going to do to her was heightening Jane’s arousal. 

 

Maura continued to trail her lips down Jane’s body, alternating between kissing and nipping the skin she encountered.  There was no rush to any of her movements and Jane got lost in the sensation. So lost, she missed Maura moving her hands from Jane’s thighs, that is until she felt one hand squeeze her left nipple suddenly.  Jane wanted to shout out and almost did until at the last moment she remembered the rules she was under and managed to stifle herself.

 

Maura was putting her hardened nipple through the paces: squeezing, petting, tugging, rolling it between her fingers.  Jane was in a state of ecstasy and yet confusion.  _ This is my punishment? _ , Jane thought as she had to bite her lip to hold back another moan.  Again, she was lost in the sensations being doled out to her poor excited nipple, that she missed Maura’s mouth moving to kiss her butt cheeks.  

 

Maura was now spreading kisses and nips all over Jane’s backside while still attacking her nipple.  Then, Maura added her other hand into the mix and started rubbing light circles up Jane’s legs, starting at her calf and working her way up to her thigh, continuing higher to where Jane’s thigh met her cheeks.  It was all too much for Jane. She wanted to make so much noise, it was overwhelming. Jane resorted to biting the inside of her cheek to hold back.

 

The detective was dripping from her heated center.  She could feel the pool that was forming on Maura’s lap.  All of Maura’s coordinated actions were having a major effect on her and suddenly, Jane felt just how close she was to cumming.  Maura must have sensed it too because out of nowhere, at least to Jane, the detective felt a sharp sting on her right butt cheek.  It took a moment for her to realize that Maura had just smacked her and the sound she was hearing was the echo of that slap. 

 

Before she could really react or think anymore on it, Maura was back to her full body assault on Jane, now slowly licking over where she had just spanked her.  The skin was tingling and stinging and the sensation surprised Jane with how much more wetness was now between her legs because of it. 

 

As she was getting used to this new feeling and getting even closer to the edge, Jane felt another sharp sting, this time on her left cheek, and barely held back a groan. Again, Maura followed up the slap with her mouth, licking and nipping at the skin.  This time, Jane had to bite her tongue to keep all sound from escaping her. She was so close to cumming.

 

“Jane, I can feel how much you are enjoying this and you are being so good not to make any sounds.  Such a good pet...but I think it’s time I heard from my naughty detective. From this point forward I want to hear you count for me.  Since you disobeyed my rules, you are going to get 10 smacks to this oh so delectable ass of yours. You can only count. Not any other sound or word, understood?” 

 

Jane was trying to focus on Maura’s words but she hadn’t stopped any of her actions that had Jane teetering so close to the edge.  She really wasn’t sure if she would last through ten of these. Maura bit her left cheek a little harder and Jane realized Maura was waiting for a response but Jane wasn’t allowed to say anything other than a number so as Maura bit down again even harder, Jane said the only thing she could think of. 

 

“Ten!”  Jane heard Maura chuckle against her skin and felt her tongue lave over the skin she had just bitten.  

 

“Perfect pet.  So well behaved now.  Ok, let’s start.” And with that Maura began a full out assault on Jane.

 

R&I

 

Maura was about to cum.  Not from any physical stimulation but from everything she was doing to her incredible, sexy detective.  Jane was a wriggling, soaking mess of submissive in her lap and it was going to make her cum. Maura had kept up the attack on Jane’s nipple and intermingled the soft caresses with spanking on both of Jane’s firm butt cheeks.  Maura knew by the way Jane was counting that she was so close to cumming as well. 

 

Maura got to seven and, the way Jane struggled to say the number, told her that Jane wasn’t going to make it to ten.  Maura debated with herself whether she wanted Jane to cum in her lap like this or if she wanted to draw it out more. She still hadn’t gotten a proper taste of her detective and she really wanted to have Jane come in her mouth.

 

Taking pity on Jane, Maura stopped working on her nipple and quickly gave Jane the last three swats to her glowing pink derriere.   Jane counted in rapid succession with a bit of surprise and, once she was done, Maura quickly pushed her body, indicating for her to move.  As Jane stood up gingerly, Maura moved back on the bed and grabbed a pillow and positioned it in the middle.

 

Jane stood watching Maura with a mix of confusion and disappointment, causing Maura to throw a wicked smile her way.  “Jane, I know how close you were. Don’t worry, I will take care of you, pet. It’s time I finally get what I really want, and that is you cumming in my mouth.  Lay on the bed face down, using the pillow in the middle for your hips to put that ass back in the air for me,” Maura said firmly.

 

Jane eagerly got into position, eliciting a chuckle from Maura.  “Aren’t we an eager beaver? Speaking of beavers…” Maura trailed off.  Seeing Jane’s dripping core made Maura’s mouth water. She had waited long enough.  Licking her lips, Maura moved toward Jane’s waiting and clenching body.

 

“Jane, I want to hear you.  I want to hear how much you want to cum.  But, you aren’t allowed to until I tell you.”  Hearing the slight groan from above, Maura laughed.  She thought of a witty comment but she too was eager to finally taste Jane and let it go.

 

Maura moved her hands up Jane’s legs and up to the beautiful pink ass and squeezed.  She heard Jane gasp and then a low moan followed. Smiling, Maura brought her right hand to Jane’s center and slowly dragged her fingers through the pooled wetness.  “Hmmm, so wet for me, Jane. I can smell you from here. My powerful detective likes when her doctor punishes her, hmm?”

 

Jane growled a bit but then let out a yelp when Maura sunk her face into Jane’s heat. “Fuck, Maura!  That feels so good!” Maura smiled and began licking all over Jane’s core, squeezing Jane’s sore cheeks as she devoured her.  “Fuck, oh Fuck, Maur, I...oh fuck...I...shit, that’s good...I need to cum!” Jane shouted.

 

Hearing Jane, finally, spurred Maura on even more.  She felt her own wetness pooling and redoubled her efforts.  Jane tasted better than she could have imagined, and she had imagined a lot.  Jane’s flavor was a mix of sweet, bitter, tangy, and salty, just like her detective.  Maura loved it. 

 

“Maur, please, please, I don’t know if I can hold on if you keep...FUCK….doing….oh shit, that!” Jane pleaded.  This was music to her ears. She had had so many fantasies of Jane begging. Begging for Maura to touch her, to fuck her, to suck her, to  _ own _ her.  Maura wanted more.

 

Maura moved her soaked fingers back to Jane’s entrance and started to tease her while focusing her mouth on her stone-like clit.  “Ahh, Maura, fuuuuuuuck. Please….shit….please…” came from above. 

 

Maura moved away enough to say, teasingly, “Please what, Jane?”

 

Going back to sucking on her detective’s clit and finally easing a finger into Jane’s soft and wet channel, Maura heard, “Ooooohhhh, fuuuucccckk, Maur!  Please! Do more of that. Please, Maura, fuck me!” Jane squealed. 

 

Maura felt her heart skip a beat, figuratively of course, and decided to give Jane what she wanted.  Pulling out and this time using two fingers, Maura pushed into Jane and, given this angle, was able to rub along that rough patch she knew would send Jane over the edge.  

 

“Maauuuurrrr!” was the doctor’s reward.  Smiling, Maura glanced up at Jane and felt her heart fill with love.  Jane had her eyes squeeze shut, with her fists balled in the pillow, mouth wide open as she panted while Maura fucked her.  This was everything she had wanted. Now, for the last piece.

 

“Cum for me, Jane. Show me how good I’ve been to you.” Maura went back to sucking on Jane’s clit, redoubling her efforts to rub on Jane’s G-spot and squeezed Jane’s sore cheek.  

 

“Fuck, Maur, fuck, I’m...ugh, I’m…..fuck, I’m cuuuummming!” Jane gasped out. 

 

Maura felt Jane clench around her fingers, making it hard for her to move.  She felt a rush of wetness hit her face. Maura lapped it up, in heaven. The doctor wiggled her fingers, to help Jane ride through her orgasm and started taking long licks from Jane’s clit up past her fingers to her ass cheek that she was still gently grasping.  

 

“Oh Maur, too much, too much…” came Jane’s hoarse voice.  Maura kept going, wanting to see if she could coax another orgasm from Jane.  

 

“Please, can’t, fuck, oh, shit…” Jane panted out.

 

Maura pinched Jane’s clit while pushing hard against her rough inner wall and said commandingly, “Cum for me again Jane.”  

 

“Fuuuck Maur!” Maura felt clenching and shuddering and knew that she had been successful.

 

Maura slowly pulled out of Jane and gently removed the pillow from under her hips.  She could hear Jane panting at the head of the bed and Maura felt proud to have reduced the strong detective to the withering heap of sweat covered sex before her.  She pushed at Jane, indicating she wanted her detective to turn over. Jane groaned but nothing happened. 

 

“Jane, please turn over, I want to see you and cuddle you,” Maura said with a little pout.  She could see Jane take some steadying breaths and attempt to move but she didn’t get far. Maura smiled and let out a snort.  

 

“Can’t, broken,” was all she got back.  Looking at Jane, she could see slightly upturned lips.

 

“Ok, my big, tough detective, I will help you out..this time,” Maura said with a look of adoration and shuffled Jane around until she was at least on her side so Maura could sneak in.  She moved Jane’s arms around so she could hold her and nuzzle into the detective’s neck. 

 

Kissing just under Jane’s chin, Maura said happily, “Hmm, you feel so good.  And relaxed.” 

 

“Yup” was the muffled response.  

 

“Jane…”  nothing. “Jaaanneee,” she said in a sing-song voice.  Still nothing except a slight murmur.

 

Maura felt Jane’s breath even out and smiled into the elegant neck with its olive skin. Maybe she really had broken her.  

 

“Get some rest my pillow queen,” she whispered as she was lulled into sleep by the steady heartbeat she felt against her ear, feeling whole and content.

  
  



	3. Making Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane feels like something was missing in their earlier connections and works to fix that.

Jane woke up feeling both well rested and exhausted at the same time. She also registered the weight of one angelic Maura Isles resting on her chest.  This brought a huge smile to the detective’s face. Maura was a disheveled mess of honey blonde curls lightly snoring across her and Jane wouldn’t want it any other way.

 

As wakefulness started coming back to Jane fully, she began to replay what had happened between her best friend, turned lover, and herself in the last 24 hours.  A frown took up residence on Jane’s face as she processed everything. She loved Maura and the way they had behaved last night, and this morning, wasn’t really loving.  Granted, they had both been in hyper aggressive moods because of what had happened at the play party but still, Jane thought, shouldn’t the love they had for each other come out at all?  

 

As Jane started spiraling into her thoughts, she felt fingers lightly grazing her nipple.  The detective couldn’t suppress the moan this elicited. The air was shortly filled with a giggle that made Jane look down at the doctor who had clearly been playing possum.  Jane tightened her hold on Maura and began to tickle the giddy doctor.

 

“Jane!” Maura gasped in between giggles. “Please, Ja-stop, Jane!” Jane’s heart fluttered.  

 

A giggling Maura Isles was such a rare occurrence that Jane couldn’t help the love and adoration she felt for this woman in her arms.  She slowed down her movements to move Maura in her arms so she could look into the face she had fallen in love with so many years ago. 

 

“Hey, gorgeous…” Jane said, with love, in a deep rasp leftover from all their late night activities and sleep. The detective watched as Maura’s eyes sparkled with mirth and growled as she saw the doctor’s green eyes darken with arousal at her.

 

“Good morning, Jane,” Maura said in her own sleep laden voice.  Hearing Maura’s voice sent a pang of desire right to Jane’s sore but quickly moistening core.  

 

“How are you feeling, doctor?” Jane asked as she slowly traced nonsensical patterns on Maura’s skin.  Her doctor let out a low moan. Again, a shot of desire hit Jane right in her pleasure center.

 

“Mmm, I feel amazing, detective,” Maura said in a low murmur that oozed sex. She began to turn in Jane’s arms and attempted to straddle the detective.  Jane’s earlier thoughts regarding their latest intimate activities came rushing back and she stilled Maura with strong arms. 

 

“Maura, can we talk for a minute?” Jane asked timidly.  The tone of Jane’s voice seemed to snap Maura out of her intentions for the moment.

 

“Ok, Jane...is anything the matter?” Maura asked wearily.  Jane didn’t like the uncertainty that was starting to cloud the beautiful eyes of her best friend who had just had such lust and love in them.  

 

“No Maura, nothing is wrong.  Everything is great, actually.  I just want to, I don’t know, maybe debrief a bit.”  Maura looked at Jane with pure confusion in her eyes so Jane hurriedly added, “Maybe not debrief, sorry, this isn’t a case, sorry.  I just meant...well, a lot has happened these last few hours and I want to, I don’t know, just check in, I guess...” Jane said becoming less confident as her words had come tumbling out.  She looked down to avoid Maura’s eyes, feeling very vulnerable all of the sudden.

 

There was silence hanging in the room for what felt like years but was probably just a few seconds before Jane heard a chuckle and then immediately felt Maura settle back into her arms and hold her tight.  Jane felt all her tension melt away and hugged Maura close. 

 

“Of course, Jane, you are right.  We probably should talk about all the changes that happened last night...and well this morning,” Maura said as she snuggled even more into Jane, inadvertently on purpose nuzzling Jane’s nipple.

 

Jane snorted at Maura’s antics but loved that she caused the normally refined woman in her arms to be so playful and insatiable.  “Well, I just, well, Maur, look at me, please.” 

 

Jane moved Maura’s face so she could look into those eyes that said so much.  “I love you, Maura,” Jane said with as much sincerity as she could convey. She watch as Maura seemed to melt and those green eyes turned a bright emerald as a sparkle seemed to illuminate them from the inside.

 

“I love you too, Jane.  So much. For so long,” Maura responded, matching the tone that Jane had used.  They shared a sweet and loving kiss that they both tried to use to convey just how much those words meant between them.  It was not long, nor short. Not deep but not chase. It was the perfect kiss to match the commitment that those words meant to each of them.  

 

“Me too, Maur. Soo much,” Jane added with another peck to those lips she was becoming addicted to.

 

“And it’s because I love you so much that I need to ask this.  Please don’t take this any way other than me trying to understand.  You know this is all new to me. Okay?” Jane asked hesitantly. 

 

She could see that Maura was becoming a bit apprehensive about what she was going to say and Jane reassured her with another sweet kiss. The kiss seemed to assuage some of the fear that had crept into Maura’s eyes and gave Jane the courage she needed to continue.

 

“Maur, what happened last night was...great...and intense,” Jane started, watching Maura carefully.  The doctor appeared to be hanging on Jane’s every word. “As great as it was, I feel like something was missing...” Jane continued, gaining more confidence.  

 

Maura seemed to be a little hurt by Jane’s words, which spurred the detective to get on with her point.  “Maura, last night was amazing but what I really want, well need, is for us to make love. I want to make love to you, Maur.” Jane let out a deep breath and cautiously awaited Maura’s reaction.

 

R&I

 

Maura was processing.  As she processed Jane’s words, thoughts were flying through her mind in rapid succession, so fast, in fact, that she couldn't really grab a hold of any of them.  A tense silence engulfed her bedroom and she began to feel Jane stiffening as the seconds ticked by.

 

Finally, as her thoughts became slightly more organized, Maura looked up at Jane and saw what her hesitation had cost.  Jane looked so downtrodden and the doctor could only imagine the thoughts going through her detective’s beautiful head. She reached up and caressed the furrowed brow above her and leaned in and attempted to kiss it away.  

 

“Jane, I don’t really know what to say.  I didn’t think what happened last night wasn’t making love.  I was expressing my love for you. I thought you were expressing your love for me too,” Maura said quietly, still caressing Jane’s face.  Jane continued to look at Maura with a frown.

 

“You thought what we did, um, all that...stuff...was making love?” Jane asked incredulously.   Maura almost laughed at the look on Jane’s face except for the words that she had just said. 

 

“Clearly, you don’t,” Maura said sadly.  The doctor was feeling overwhelmed and needed to get some space.  She tried to pull away but Jane seemed to have other plans. 

 

“Maur, please don’t go.  This is why I wanted to talk.”  Jane loosened her hold on Maura and sat up but placed a lingering kiss on Maura’s head.  

 

To say Maura was confused was an understatement.  Her emotions were all over the place, like a rollercoaster designed by a toddler.  Jane said she loved her but thought that their incredibly sexy and intimate acts weren’t about love.  Maura felt a cross between hurt and judged. Neither felt good at all.

 

“Maura, I know what you are thinking so please hear me out,” Jane pled.  

 

Maura tried to put aside her hurt and look at Jane but felt the tears beginning to pool in her eyes. Maura let out a little sniffle.  

 

“Oh babe, please don’t cry.  Dammit, why can’t I ever say things right!” Jane exclaimed in frustration.  This caused the tears in Maura’s eyes to fall. She couldn’t help it. Too many conflicting emotions were going through her mind and she needed an outlet, tears seemed to be that outlet.

 

“Maura, I can guess that what we did was an act of love for you.  You trusted me with your heart and your body. I get that. I really do.  I’m not saying that I don’t get how much that meant,” Jane rushed out while wiping the tears falling down Maura’s face.  Maura heard the words and was trying to really take them to heart but the feeling that Jane didn’t feel love in her sex acts was crippling the doctor at the moment.

 

“Maura, baby, please, look at me.  I loved what we did last night and, to be honest, this morning, more than I ever thought I would.  I just also want to know that we can make love without the plays for power between us. I just want to be able to gently love you the way I have thought about, more than is probably healthy, for the last few years,” Jane said in a quiet, desperate whisper.

 

These words seemed to shake Maura out of her fog.  Her tears began to subside as she mulled over Jane’s words.  Jane had been thinking about making love to her for YEARS?!?!  Maura figured her detective had thought of some things over the last few months as their flirtation had reached a peak, and based upon last night’s activities, that was true.  However, the thought of Jane wanting to make love to Maura well before that, when they were seemingly just best friends, caused the familiar warmth Maura felt around Jane to set in.

 

Looking up at Jane, Maura couldn’t help the love that spread all over her face.  She knew it was reflected in her eyes, in her smile, and in her touch as she once again caressed Jane’s face.  Quietly, almost shyly, Maura asked, “You’ve wanted to make love to me for years, Jane? Not just now, but you have been thinking about this when we were just friends?” Maura couldn’t keep the hope out of her voice.  

 

Jane smiled down at the doctor, the smile that Maura knew was full of adoration for her.  “Maura, I have loved you for so long. I might not have always known what it meant but I knew I loved you.  And over the last few years, yes, I wanted to express that love physically but as I’m sure you know, too many things were in the way, including myself.”  Maura saw the sincerity in her Jane’s eyes. The doctor felt herself melt into Jane, despite knowing that was physically impossible.

 

“Jane,” Maura said looking up through her lashes at her detective, “please, make love to me.”

 

R&I

 

Jane felt herself flush with desire at Maura’s words and the result of that desire hit her thighs.  She didn’t think Maura could get any sexier but the look she was giving Jane now: tear stained face and pouty lips quirked into a shy smile, took Jane’s breath away.  

 

Jane felt the tension leave her body as she felt Maura melt into her. It never ceased to amaze her what her doctor’s happiness did to her. All the turmoil that had been rolling around her just seconds before disappeared the instant Maura was content. 

 

As Maura’s words really sank in, Jane was spurred to action. She had been granted permission to do what she had longed for.  There was no need to delay any longer. It was time to make love to her Maura. 

 

Jane pulled Maura up so that they were face to face, and, framing her doctor’s face in her hands, leaned in and gave a feather light kiss to Maura’s tear stained cheeks followed by her pouty lips. And then, she moved to place more kisses on her eyelids and the tip of her nose. Jane nuzzled into Maura’s neck, placing soft kisses there too. 

 

The detective wanted to drink Maura in. She had been out in the desert of her own making, dying without the affection she knew she needed from this marvelous woman in her arms, engulfing her body. Maura had always possessed all of Jane and it was time for the detective to show her doctor just how deeply Jane needed her. 

 

Pulling back from Maura’s face, Jane looked deep into the doctor’s eyes. “I’m going to make sure your entire being knows how much I love you Maura,” Jane said in a husky whisper.  

 

She eased Maura onto her back and made sure her body completely covered the shapely one now below her.  Jane wanted to make sure that she and Maura were connected in as many ways as possible.

 

Maura let out a low moan at the contact, or maybe it was both of them.  All Jane knew was that this felt amazing. Her skin was ablaze with love and lust for the gorgeous creature that belonged to her.  Jane began working her body against Maura, needing to feel the doctor’s soft skin against her own. 

 

“You feel so fuckin’ good Maur…” Jane moaned into Maura’s ear.  She sucked the earlobe into her mouth and worked her tongue around the outside of Maura’s ear.  “I’m going to mark your entire body with my love, Maur.” And with that Jane went to work doing just that.

 

R&I

 

Maura had never felt like this before.  As Jane worshiped her body with her mouth, kissing, licking, nipping, loving her, the doctor was in an ecstasy she had never known.  Yes, she was aroused but it was more than that. Maura was also being infused with a love she hadn’t even known existed. 

 

“Oh, Jane! Please...please..let me love you too,” Maura gasped as Jane was licking up her inner thigh.  She needed to show Jane her love was returned in full.

 

A deep chuckle came from between Maura’s thighs.  “Maura, I want us to love each other. I want us to fill each other with so much love that we can’t help but cum from it.”  Jane’s words caused Maura’s own arousal to hit a new peak and she desperately grasped for her detective, needing to claim her lips immediately.

 

Once she had Jane’s face in her hands, Maura crashed their lips together in a hungry, passionate kiss that could have melted steel from the heat radiating out of the doctor and her detective.  Maura turned them on their sides so she could run her hands all over the delectable body that haunted her dreams for years.

 

“Jane, let me show you my love,” Maura almost demanded as she brought her right hand to play among Jane’s folds.  Her detective let out a gasp, followed by a low moan, and brought her left hand to Maura’s heated center and returned the attention.  Maura couldn’t hold back her own moan.

 

“Together, Jane,” Maura panted.  

 

“Together, Maur,” Jane rasped back. 

 

They took each other fully now, entering and pushing into their depths, implanting their love inside their lover.  Almost in sync, they each began to use their thumbs to caress the bundle of nerves that were at full attention due to the overwhelming emotions that neither could hide even if they wanted to.

 

Jane added a third finger and Maura clenched around the intrusion while groaning loudly.  “So full of you, Jane,” she managed to get out. Maura mirrored the action and revelled in the deep growl that it elicited from Jane.  

 

“I’m so close, Jane...” Maura gasped.  

 

“Me too,” Jane rumbled through gasps for breath.  

 

Maura increased her thrusts as she made sure to hit Jane’s rough patch, pressing harder on her engorged clit.  Jane leaned forward and sucked hard on Maura’s pulse point, pressing on her clit and stretching Maura further with hard thrusts.  

 

It was all too much.  “Jaaannne!” Maura yelled as she came hard.  

 

As her own body stiffened with the surge of her climax, Maura felt Jane clench hard on her fingers and let out her own “Mauuurr!”  

 

Both were left gasping for air, still buried deep within each other.  Jane nuzzled Maura’s neck and the doctor laid her forehead against Jane’s shoulder.  She began to remove her hand and heard a slight groan. Maura stilled and almost heard Jane purr into her neck.  This forced a giggle from the doctor.

 

Maura wiggled her fingers and Jane nibbled on her pulse.  “Keep that up and I am going to take you again right now,” Jane rumbled into her neck.  

 

Maura got a wicked grin across her face that Jane couldn’t see from her position and wiggled her fingers again.  Her triumph was short lived as she felt Jane, who was still buried within her, start pumping her fingers hard. Maura let out a loud yelp.  “Oh! Soo good, Jane! Don’t stop!”

 

Suddenly, Jane did stop.  Maura let out a frustrated moan and withdrew her fingers from Jane so that she could look at her detective.  “Why did you sto-?” Maura was about to ask as she was suddenly flipped and pinned on her back. Looking up, she saw the dark pupils of Jane’s lust filled eyes.  “Uh...Jane?” Maura asked timidly although her need for the detective was skyrocketing at this new development.

 

Jane just smirked in that way that would always make Maura wet and began rubbing her drenched core against Maura’s.  The doctor couldn’t help the wanton noises that escaped her from feeling the exquisite center of her love. Jane made sure to rub their clits together and that alone almost made Maura cum.

 

“Jane, mmm, more….I need, oh my, more,” Maura was able to squeak out between pants, moans, and groans.  

 

Jane shifted her weight so that she could move Maura’s legs so that they were now scissoring their legs together, allowing for both of their cores to fully connect.   _ Thank the goddess that I do so much yoga _ , Maura thought fleetingly before all her thoughts were centered on the wet noises that their bodies were making together.

 

Quickly, Maura felt her orgasm approaching like a runaway train.  She ground her center faster against Jane, wanting her detective to get there with her.  

 

“Maur, I’m so close,” Jane said through clenched teeth as she increased the pace of their movements.  Maura grabbed Jane’s leg for more leverage to get more contact between them.

 

“Right there, Jane, oh, right...ther- JANE!” Maura stiffened and let the second orgasm roll over her and drown her in love.  

 

Jane kept thrusting and Maura felt a third climax coming before she had even come down from the second.   “Maura, I love you!” Jane shouted as she came hard and that sent Maura off the cliff of ecstasy yet again.

 

They collapsed into each other, limbs entangled, desperately trying to reclaim their breath.  Maura couldn’t believe what had just happened. She had never shared a moment like that with anyone before.  

 

As she looked over at Jane and saw the sweat drenched detective, she knew why this moment could never have happened before now.  Dragging her finger under Jane’s chin, making sure she was looking into her detective’s soulful brown eyes, Maura said with as much love as she could convey in the fourt words, “I love you Jane.” 

  
  



	4. Who Rules the Queen of the Dead?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane decides to live out a long held fantasy.

Things had been going well for Jane and Maura. They weren’t telling anyone about the change in their relationship so far and they just barely managed not to act out of the ordinary in public...well except that their level of flirtation was much higher than before. If the guys at the precinct noticed, they hadn’t said anything to the secret couple.

At home, there was no holding back. They made up for all the hours that they had to pretend to only be best friends. They started spending more time at Jane’s place only because there was a less likely chance of Angela walking in on naked time for the couple, which was pretty much all the time. But it was becoming harder and harder to not let their emotional and physical love for each other show through their facade when out in public.

It was after a particularly delicious night of passion and play that the facade began to show a crack. Jane and Maura had forced themselves out of bed and into separate showers so that they would actually make it to work on time. They had even driven to work separately trying to maintain some distance. Racy texts had been sent between the two throughout the day but they had caught a case that negated them from getting together at lunch to quench some of the desire that had been building all day.

Luckily the case had been a fairly straightforward one and Jane had been able to catch the suspect within a few hours. There was a ton of paperwork to do but that could wait until tomorrow. Looking up from her computer screen, Jane realized that she was all alone in the squad room. It was definitely time to leave and she needed her doctor to come with her, pun definitely intended.

Making her way down to the morgue, Jane was letting her mind wander to all the things she wanted to do to Maura tonight. Even though they had been going at it like rabbits, Jane just couldn’t get enough. She was getting so worked up that she started thinking about a long forgotten fantasy she had of taking Maura all over the doctor’s office. Maura’s office was her own realm which she presided over like a queen. Jane had always dreamed of dethroning Maura in her domain. As Jane approached the office, noticing the silence echoing throughout the morgue, the urge to take away Maura’s power right here and now only increased.

Jane turned the corner and stood in the doorway of Maura’s office. Reality and fantasy were starting to bleed together as Jane looked upon her doctor currently bent over her filing cabinet, apparently looking for something. Jane felt any resolve she had to keep things professional at work fly right out the window. The situation was literally presenting itself and a lesser person would have already jumped the good doctor. Jane considered the fact that she had thought through all the ramifications and stood watching for several seconds the epitome of restraint.

Not wanting to wait a moment longer now that she had decided to act, Jane silently sidled behind her doctor’s gorgeous derriere and molded herself around Maura, placing her strong hands on the slender hips and lightly nipping at the exposed skin on her neck. Jane felt more than heard the small gasp that escaped Maura followed by a deep moan that rumbled through both their bodies. Jane moved her arms to completely ensnare this delectable creature who was all hers and slowly thrust her hips forward against one of her favorite parts of the sexy doctor. Another moan could be heard as Maura pushed back into Jane and threw her head back to rest on Jane’s shoulder. Maura turned her head seeking out Jane’s lips and Jane could never resist those pouty lips, especially not after the teasing they had put each other through all day through text.

“Oh Jane….” was moaned into Jane’s ear as Maura started nibbling her way down Jane’s neck. Jane thrust again, trapping the doctor against her filing cabinet.

“Maur, I want you, here, now. I need you to be mine right this minute” Jane husked out, an octave lower than her normal rasp. Maura let out a small whimper as the words sunk in. “But Jane, we are at work...Oh, god, do that again” came the chocked reply as Jane sank her teeth into the back of Maura’s neck while rolling her hips against the firm cheeks encased in a wonderfully tight skirt. Jane obliged Maura this once and rolled her hips again while biting on the other side of Maura’s neck, careful not to mark her...yet.

“Jane, please, just, oh yeah, right there, wait, Jane, please...um, at least lock the door!” Any resistance that Jane had expected from Maura seemed to melt away the more she nibbled on her neck and pressed her more firmly against the cabinet. Jane was beyond ecstatic that Maura was going to let her live out one of her deepest held fantasies.

Giving one last nibble to that sweet spot behind Maura’s ear, Jane released her doctor and took a step back. “Maur, I will only lock the door if you agree to completely submit to me. I want you to be all mine right now and that includes me giving you a safeword. Do you agree?” Jane was a little worried. She wasn’t sure if she was asking too much but she needed this and by the look that was coming over Maura’s face, Maura needed it too.

“Jane, I will agree on one condition” Maura stated in a breathy tone. Clearly Jane’s ministrations had worked the good doctor up considerably. This made Jane smirk as she responded “hmm, ok, I will consider your condition.” Jane was all confidence now. She knew she had Maura right where she wanted her. To increase her hold over the doctor, Jane licked her lips as she let her lust-filled gaze drag all the way down Maura’s silk clad body. Not hearing the condition, Jane forced her eyes back up to meet the green ones she loved so much. “I’m waiting Doctor Isles” she husked in that deep rasp that showed Maura just how much Jane truly wanted her.

“Condition…..oh right, yes my condition. The door has to be locked and all the blinds completely drawn and only one lamp can be on. The office needs to look like I have left for the night for me to be ok with any more of this.” It seemed that reasonable Maura was still in there somewhere, although clearly distracted as the breathy tone to her voice had not gone away and her eyes were ablaze with want. Jane smiled, dimples on show, and gave Maura a quick peck on the nose. “As you wish my love.”

Jane turned and locked the door and started closing the blinds. As she was finishing up the last blind, she noticed that Maura was leaning back against the front edge of her desk watching the detective move around the room. Casting a lascivious grin at Maura, Jane asked “Like what you see?” as she made her way back to the doctor. Maura did a quick check out of Jane’s entire long frame and swallowed thickly, nodding her head, pupils fully blown. “Yes, detective, always.”

Jane stepped into her doctor’s personal space and rubbed their noses while resting their foreheads together. “Good, because that was your last good view.” Jane chuckled almost maniacally and added, “Oh and by the way, your safe word is turtle.” Jane felt Maura stiffen at that and anticipated the swat Maura was winding up for and grabbed Maura’s attacking hand by the wrist. “Uh uh, Doctor. I’m in charge now. There will be none of that.”

Maura let out a groan which Jane quickly silenced by taking her mouth completely in a passionate and possessive kiss. Maura’s groan quickly turned into a whimper and her entire body melted into Jane. Jane couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her as Maura so easily became a puddle in her arms. “Oh doc, I am going to have so much fun with you.”

R&I

Maura was besides herself. After this long day, she never would have anticipated this was how her night would be ending. Well, she knew that she and Jane would have hot sex of some form later that night once the work day had finally ended and they were safely back at Jane’s, but she didn’t think her shy detective would be so confident to take their play into her office.

She had heard Jane’s footsteps while she had been working on putting away some files. Maura had thought about straightening up and turning around and waiting seductively for her detective but she knew Jane liked the view of her buttocks and why not give her lover a show. What she hadn’t expected was to be pounced on the way Jane had after taking the time to appreciate the tableau that Maura had inadvertently created. The feel of Jane’s hot breath on her neck, her strong hands at her waist, and her heated crotch against her backside had been the perfect trifecta to send her arousal from 0 to 100 in seconds.

When Maura had heard Jane say she needed her to be hers, the amount of wetness that soaked her panties would have been embarrassing if this wasn’t her Jane causing it. Feeling wanted by anyone had always been a turn on for Maura but being wanted by Jane: heavenly wet bliss. And being wanted by Jane in her office with Jane dominating her was turning her arousal up even another notch.

“Doctor Isles, you will do everything I say and you will not speak nor touch. You are allowed only to make sounds because I want to hear how much you love when I take what’s mine.” Jane said slowly stepping back from the knee buckling kiss they had just shared. Maura was still stunned from the kiss so she wasn’t sure what had been said until a finger was placed underneath her chin to get her to look directly into deep pools of lust that were now Jane’s eyes.

“Maura, do you understand?” Maura really had to focus because the tone Jane was using coupled with the want that was leaking off Jane were really distracting her from words. However, being the genius sponge that she was, her brain did eventually provide her with what she had missed consciously, and making sure not to break the rules already, simply nodded her head, letting a slight smile turn one corner of her lips upward.

The resulting cheeky grin from Jane was always worth her compliance. It seemed that Jane still expected Maura to say no when she wanted to take control and hadn’t seemed to learn yet just how much Maura could never really say no to her detective, well not when it came to this. Unhealthy meals and unflattering clothing, easily earned a no, but Jane loving her into submission, never.

R&I

Jane was vibrating. Maura had given her control in her domain and Jane was trying to think what she wanted first. The previous position they had been in would have been ideal to start off this usurping of the reigning queen of the lab but with the way Maura was leaned back on the edge of her desk, Jane was getting all kinds of other ideas. With the sexy doctor breathing heavily, awaiting in anticipation, Jane was almost paralyzed with indecision...almost.

Stepping back fully into Maura’s personal space, Jane placed her hands on Maura’s hips and slowly turned her around so that she was facing her desk. “Hands on the desk doctor, palms flat. You are not to move them from that spot until I tell you.” As Maura complied, Jane could hear how ragged her breaths were. This made Jane swell with pride and desire.

Kicking Maura’s legs apart a bit, Jane reached under Maura’s skirt to pull down her panties. She found a very soaked strip of black lace. Pulling them down Maura’s toned legs, making sure to lightly skim the skin as she descended, Jane took the panties all the way off and stood up and walked around the desk so she could face Maura. Lifting the panties to her nose, Jane made sure Maura was watching as she inhaled deeply the scent of Maura’s arousal that was permeating off the soiled garment.

“Hmmm, so good. Baby, have I told you just how much I love the way you smell?” Jane rasped out. It was hard to even get that out since her mouth was salivating at the smell. She had to taste. Making sure Maura was still watching, she took a lick of the sticky wetness that was coating the crotch of the panties. A whimper followed by a moan was heard as she saw Maura’s eyes roll back in her head.

Jane let out a moan of her own at the taste that had just assaulted her taste buds. She absolutely loved the way Maura tasted. Jane had always teased Maura about her diet but she was the first to admit that the health conscious doctor had the best tasting juices.

“Maur, as tasty as is this is, I think I want it straight from the source.” Maura groaned but her eyes focused back on Jane and widened in shock when Jane went to put her soiled panties into on of her desk drawers. Jane saw how much her doctor wanted to protest but was still obeying the rules that Jane had laid down. Smirking at Maura, Jane closed the desk drawer and looked Maura straight in the eyes. “So you will remember this moment” was her cheeky reply.

Jane could see Maura struggling hard not to say anything and Jane decided to distract her a bit. Making her way back around the desk, she once again molded herself to Maura’s firm backside, moving her hands on top of Maura’s and interlacing their fingers. Jane kissed the spot behind Maura’s ear that she knew would pacify the doctor into not caring about the unsanitary thing she had just done. Jane internally giggled because she couldn’t wait to perform even more unsanitary actions all over this desk and Maura’s office.

R&I

Maura was dying, or maybe even dead already. The anticipation of what Jane had planned for her was killing her or perhaps had already killed her. She was wet beyond anything imaginable and Jane’s hot breath on her neck and heated core on her ass were not helping. Now that her panties had been removed, Maura was dripping all down her legs and she was sure her skirt was soon to be ruined as well. As much as she loved this skirt, Maura found that she couldn’t really be bothered to care.

Jane was nibbling on her neck, with her fingers still intertwined with her own on the desk. Maura wanted to squeeze onto those long, strong fingers but was afraid that it would constitute touching and that Jane would stop and punish her for disobeying. The thrill of that caused more wetness to leak from her clenching core. Maura needed Jane soon but had a feeling that this was going to be her constant state for the time being. Jane appeared to be in no rush and this was part of why Maura was dying or perhaps dead since this exquisite torture could only be the work of the devil.

“Doctor Isles, I absolutely love you in this position. It makes me think of all the fun things I can do with you. I am just sorry that I didn’t have the forethought to bring our favorite toy. It would have been oh so good to fuck you into submission on your desk with my favorite strap on.” Jane rasped around the shell of her ear. Maura couldn’t stop the shivers that resulted from the very vivid image Jane had just painted for her. If Jane continued like this, Maura was going to cum without Jane even having to really touch her.

Knowing she couldn’t respond, Maura just let out a whimper and tried not to push back into Jane. She felt Jane’s lips curl into a smile and enjoyed the kiss Jane put on her neck. “Good, doctor, I am so glad you are playing by the rules. For that I think I should reward you.” Suddenly the warm heat of her detective left her back and Maura shivered now from the lack of Jane’s presence. Before she could get too worked up about Jane’s absence, Maura heard the visitor’s chair she had in front of her desk moved behind her and Jane sitting down. This piqued Maura’s interest and she tilted her head trying to get a look at what her detective was up to.

“Maura, I wish I could take a picture. You are always beautiful, but right now, like this,” Jane let out a sigh before she continued “I could just cry from the vision that you are. I am going to remember this forever.” Maura could hear the absolute adoration and awe that Jane had for her. It made her heart swell and she desperately wanted to tell Jane how much she loved her and how Jane made her beautiful. But instead, the only sound that left her lips was a guttural moan as she felt Jane hiking up her skirt and the feeling of Jane’s talented tongue licked her from core to clit.

“Oh, Maura, you taste so good. It is even better than from your panties. I could eat you all night. Hmmm, maybe I will…” Jane trailed off as she went back to slowly devouring Maura’s dripping core. Maura hadn’t thought it was possible for her to get any wetter but Jane’s words coupled with her reverent and enthusiastic eating of her core was causing any hydration Maura had in her body to just drip from her nether region.

Just as Maura was about to fall over the edge of her climax, Jane abruptly stopped. Maura let out of whine in protest that only cause Jane to chuckle and smack her lightly on her quivering ass. Her whine turned to a growl, Jane fully knowing what spanking did to Maura. Maura was going to growl again before suddenly her clit was completely ensconced in Jane’s mouth with one long, hard sucking motion and all she could do was shout out “Jane!”

R&I

Jane was in her element. She was eating Maura out like it was her job and quite frankly, right now, that was her job. Maura was making all the sounds she wanted to hear and Jane was enjoying toying with her doctor. She knew Maura wanted, actually needed to cum but Jane wasn’t done playing with her food yet. After she sucked hard on Maura’s clit, she quickly let go before Maura could really climax and quickly smack her firm cheek again. Maura had just shouted her name and quickly swallowed it when Jane had spanked her. Maura let out another one of her deep growls that instantly soaked Jane’s already ruined underwear.

“Oh baby, I love that sound. Patience, my sweet doctor, I have plans for you,” Jane soothed as she went back to eating out Maura’s clenching core. She knew she was pushing her limits with Maura but wasn’t that the point of this whole scene. Jane wanted to own Maura in her realm and judging by the quivering mess before her and the whimpering and whining that was filling the office, Jane was doing just that.

Deciding it was time to shift things up, Jane slowly sat back in the chair and pressed two soft kisses to each of Maura’s firm cheeks. Maura moaned in frustration and Jane couldn’t help the smirk that came over her face. She loved a frustrated Maura. It was so hot and made Maura take out her frustration on Jane in the most excellent ways.

“Doctor, I think it’s time I had some pleasure. I mean really, I have been doing all the work here.” Jane reached out with her long arms and grabbed a pillow from the couch behind her. She placed the pillow on the ground between Maura’s legs and grabbed Maura by the hips to turn her around. “Maura, you must be hungry.” Pointing to the pillow on the floor with her eyes, Jane used her hold on Maura’s hips to push her down to her knees, right in front of Jane. Jane watched as Maura’s eyes darkened and she licked her lips. Maura really did look hungry, hungry and a little angry. Jane smiled, just how she liked her doctor.

Jane unbuckled her belt and unzipped her pants. She started to lift her hips to allow her to pull her pants and underwear down and glanced up to Maura. She could see her doctor twitching from the restraint she was barely keeping in not helping to undress the detective. Jane knew she was torturing her doctor because Maura loved undressing Jane. To be perched right in front of her and not allowed to touch while watching Jane unwrap herself must be causing Maura so much distress. Jane smirked again. This was all part of her plan. The more she worked up Maura the better this was going to be.

Finally removing her pants and underwear and dropping them to her ankles, Jane leaned forward and lightly brushed her lips against Maura’s, making sure to smear some of Maura’s essence onto Maura’s lips. Pulling back, she gazed into the hungry eyes of her on edge doctor and said “Buno appetito”.

R&I

The audacity of this woman! Maura was incensed. Jane was really feeling herself tonight. Maura was partly livid and partly aroused by this newfound confidence Jane was displaying. In the back of her mind, Maura was plotting her revenge when she was back in control. However, in this moment, Maura’s arousal was winning out. Jane had just laid down a challenge and Maura was never one to back down.

Barely remembering that she wasn’t allowed to touch Jane, Maura set out to prove that she didn’t need hands to make Jane becoming a puddle in her mouth. Maura attacked Jane with a fervor she hadn’t had since the first time they had finally had sex. Maura had wanted to tease Jane to pay her back for the previous torture, but once Jane’s taste hit her tongue, Maura was all consumed on her mission: to make Jane scream her name.

Judging by the sounds that were come from above her, Maura was being quite successful. Jane was an incoherent mess and Maura felt a strong hand come to rest on her head. Fearing that Jane was going to push her away, Maura eased up on her assault of Jane’s clit. However, apparently that was the wrong thing to do, because the hand on her head tightened into her hair and fisted up a large portion of and yanked her down hard.

Maura let out a moan that caused her to hum against Jane’s clit. This seemed to please Jane and so Maura did it again and she renewed her suckling of her detective’s sensitive bundle of nerves. Jane’s hand stayed fisted in her hair and began guiding her to where Jane wanted her. The use of her hair as a sort of rein was turning Maura on more than she expected and a soft whimper escaped her as she gasped for air.

Jane must have realized that Maura was enjoying the hair play, because she doubled down and now both hands were fully fisted in Maura’s hair. Jane began using the hold as leverage to thrust up into Maura’s face. A flash of Jane wearing the strap on she talked about earlier made Maura feel like Jane was face fucking her with it and the thought caused a whole new rush of arousal to seep down her legs.

“That’s right, baby, eat me!” Jane exclaimed and she continued to force Maura’s face against her and she raised her hips. “So close, baby, oh yeah, right there, Maur, right there, yessssss, FUCK!” Maura was met with more wetness and thrilled at hearing Jane cum while fucking her face. Maura did her best to lick up everything that was pouring out of the detective but eventually was pulled away.

“Doctor Isles” Jane crooned as she came down from her high, “I knew you would perform your best work while frustrated.” Jane pulled Maura back so she could look at her. She had a very satisfied smirk on her face and Maura couldn’t help mirroring it. Jane leaned forward and kissed Maura deeply, her tongue dominating Maura’s into submission, granted Maura’s was a little tired from the workout she just had.

“I love when you taste like me,” Jane said before diving back in to devour Maura’s mouth. Ending the kiss, Maura felt herself being lifted back to her feet. “You did so well, doctor, that I want to reward you.” Maura felt her whole body tingle at the thought of what her reward could be. Jane stood up and pulled Maura into a tight embrace. Slowly, Maura was walked back until her back nudged the cabinet that she had been standing over earlier.

“Doctor, turn around so I can fuck you into total submission” Jane said as she forced Maura to turn around and she was trapped between Jane’s body and the cabinet. Maura shivered in anticipation. Maura was beyond ready to submit, let alone submit because she was finally being fucked by her sexy detective.

Maura felt her arms being pulled behind her as another hand fisted back into her hair. “Your hands will stay where they are. You can grab onto my shirt if it helps but you are not to touch me. Understood?” Jane asked into her ear as she licked the shell of Maura’s ear. Maura could only let out a whimper, so overcome with arousal and knowing she couldn’t use all the words that her googlebrain wanted to to describe what Jane was doing to her.

Maura felt Jane let go of her hands and she reached out to find the fabric of Jane’s shirt. It felt good to be grounded to Jane in some way after not being allowed to touch her all this time. As Maura was enjoying the feeling of the fabric, she was pulled from her musing by a quick slap to her ass. “Spread em, doc. I am need room to work” Jane gruffed at her. Maura growled involuntarily but did as she was told. Oh Jane was going to pay for all this but before Maura could get too far down the trail of her revenge thoughts she felt two fingers plunge deep inside her. “Oh god!” she exclaimed before she could stop herself. Fearing that she had broken the rules and would lose her reward, Maura was pleasantly surprised when Jane just chuckled and didn’t remove the welcome intrusion. “You are lucky that is exactly what I wanted to hear, doc. I was just going to let you use your words because I want to hear that genius mouth of yours tell me how good I fuck you.”

Maura let out a sigh of relief and pushed back into Jane’s hand that still had two fingers deep inside her. “Well” Maura said before she could stop herself. Jane withdrew the fingers and Maura let out a whimper. Dammit, she knew her mouth was going to get her in trouble.

R&I

Jane was shocked. Had Maura really just corrected her grammar as she was about to start fucking her. To be fair, it wasn’t the first time that Maura’s grammar Nazi had come out while they were playing but really, right now, while she was about to give Maura what she wanted?

Jane heard Maura whimper as she withdrew her fingers from the warm tunnel they had been inhabiting. Jane missed the warmth as well but she could not ignore what just happened. Stepping back and gripping Maura’s hair a little tighter, Jane brought her face directly in front of Maura’s.

“Did you just correct me? You disobey me and speak before I gave you permission and the first word you say to me after I graciously forgive you is a correction of my grammar??” Jane asked incredulously. Jane watched the shame come across Maura’s face but no words were uttered. “Oh now you remember the rules?” Jane huffed. What was she going to do with this woman? Jane had thought she was in control and that Maura was ready to fully submit to her but then they found themselves here.

Jane let go of Maura completely and stepped out of reach. “I am so disappointed in you right now. I really thought you could give me this, something that I have dreamed about for so long. And instead, being right, oh wait, I’m sorry, correct, is more important to you.” Jane turned to walk away and started pulling up her pants. She had made it close to the door when she heard a whispered ‘Jane’ come from behind her. Jane stopped and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. She was hurt and not sure if she wanted to even look at Maura right now.

“Jane, please” Maura pleaded from behind her. Maura rarely ever begged. In all their play, Jane had only gotten Maura to fully beg twice and it seemed now was going to be the third. Straightening up her back and her resolve, Jane slowly turned around.

What greeted her brought tears to her eyes. Maura was on her knees, hands behind her back, head turned toward the floor. Not only had Maura rarely begged, but she had never fully submitted to Jane like this before. Jane knew what Maura was saying. Not only was this an apology but this was Maura giving Jane all of her, for the first time.

Overcome with love and desire, Jane rushed forward and scooped Maura into her arms. She peppered kisses all over Maura who still hadn’t hugged Jane back. Realizing why, Jane quickly told her it was ok to touch her and relished in the tight hold the arms that had been hanging limply by Maura’s sides returned. Jane felt tears slipping down her face as she went to kiss Maura with as much love and passion as she could convey. Maura had submitted!

Needing more than over to take Maura, Jane grabbed Maura’s ass, forcing her to wrap her legs around her and walked them back to Maura’s desk. Using one arm to knock everything off that was in her way, Jane gently laid Maura down on the desk. Not wanting to break their kiss, Jane used her hands to push her pants back down and make sure Maura’s skirt was completely hiked up and then quickly pressed their cores together. Both of them let out a satisfied moan at the feeling of their two heated cores coming together.

Jane was enjoying the feeling of topping Maura and grinding their clits together but she still missed feeling Maura’s warmth wrapped around her fingers. She quickly pulled back enough to get her hand between them and them deftly took Maura’s dripping core fast and deep. Maura let out a loud scream and it was music to Jane’s ears.

Jane started a fast and hard rhythm as she fucked Maura. She was on a mission and she would not be deterred, not now after everything. Maura was letting out incoherent sounds, interspersed with a few expletives. Jane was loving this entire scene but one thing was missing and Jane was determined to get it before she let Maura cum.

As she felt Maura’s core clenched harder and harder around her fingers, Jane broke their kiss and made Maura look at her straight in the eyes. Jane kept up her assault on Maura’s core as she asked her, “Who do you belong to?” Maura’s eyes widened as she was still being continually fucked by her relentless detective. “Jane” she choked out between a moan and an “oh fuck”. That was close but it wasn’t exactly what Jane wanted to hear.

Slowly down her rhythm a bit to get Maura’s full attention, Jane asked again, with more intensity, “Who do you belong to?” Maura swallowed quickly as if to moisten her mouth and looking Jane directly in the eyes said, “I belong to Jane Clementine Rizzoli, my love.” Jane felt a wave of warmth flow throughout her body at those words and finally felt complete.

Redoubling her effort, she took Maura hard and twisted her fingers in just the way she knew would get Maura to crash over the edge into her climax. Maura screamed her name as she finally came after what felt like hours to both of them. Jane kept up the pace, dragging another orgasm from Maura before the first one had even subsided.

As Maura was coming down from her second intense orgasm, Jane pulled her hand away and replaced with her own dripping core. Jane proceeded to grind down hard, making sure both their clits were stimulated. Maura instantly came again and seeing her love’s face combined with feeling Maura’s juiced all over her core sent Jane into her own climax.

Jane collapsed on top of Maura, who had gone limp beneath her. Trying to catch her breath, Jane tried to push herself up so that she didn’t crush Maura against the hard surface, but her arms gave out. Jane felt Maura giggle underneath her and turned her head to try to get a glimpse of her doctor.

Maura looked so peaceful as she giggled at Jane. “Having some trouble there, my big, strong detective?” she taunted in a hoarse voice. Jane bit her pulse point before responding. “Your big strong detective just fucked you into three orgasms. I think I’m allowed to be a little tired.” Jane let out her own chuckle as Maura continued to giggle. “Touche, my love, touche.”

Jane was enjoying the feeling of Maura underneath her but knew it couldn’t be that comfortable as the desk must be hard against her back. Summoning all the strength she could, she finally was able to lift herself off of her doctor. Stepping back, Jane took stock of the room. The place and Maura were a mess and looked completely un-Maura-like. Jane couldn’t help the smug smirk that took over her face.

As Maura was sitting up, she noticed how satisfied her detective looked and said “don’t look so proud of yourself detective. You will be helping me clean this mess up.” Jane could see that she was only half serious as she was still having trouble standing after the mind blowing orgasms Jane had given her.

Walking back seductively toward the doctor, Jane asked, “who rules the Queen of the Dead?” as she leaned in and kissed Maura lovingly. Maura chuckled into the kiss and pushed Jane on the shoulder. “Jane Clementine Rizzoli, who also happens to serve the queen. Now help me clean all of this up,” Maura said waving her arms around indicating herself and the room.

“As you wish, my queen,” Jane smiled as she pecked Maura on the lips. “As you wish.”


	5. X marks the spot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain apparatus finally gets some use between our ladies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains more bondage than full BDSM. You have been warned.

A few days after Jane had been able to fulfill one of her fantasies with Maura in the ME’s office,  the couple found themselves lounging in bed, happily entangled, naked. They had the day off and had used the time wisely the night before to ravish each other, uninterrupted by responsibilities for once.  Jane smiled as she remembered all the delicious things she had done to Maura and how her doctor had reciprocated in kind. Jane couldn’t really think of a time that she had been happier. She had never felt so content with another person, a person who was her match mind, body, and soul.

 

Jane was pulled from her musings when she felt a firm wetness making its way slowly along her collarbone.  She immediately felt goosebumps pop up all over her skin. It would never cease to amaze Jane how quickly her body responded to Maura.  Even a wayward gaze from Maura would have her whole body tingling, awaiting whatever attention her beloved doctor decided to bestow upon her. 

 

Trying to stifle a moan, Jane moved the arm that had been loosely holding Maura to her side down so that her fingers could tickle along her doctor’s ribs.  Jane smiled wide when she heard the adorable squealing of her lover as Jane tickled her into submission.

 

“J-J-A-A-N-E!” Maura panted out between squeals and giggles.  Jane loved the sound of a giddy Maura. Her heart felt like it was made out of helium the way it soared inside her chest.  Jane would be happy for the rest of her days if she got to hear that sound on a daily basis.

 

Taking pity on the squirming woman in her arms, Jane gentled her movements, easing Maura down from the tickling and moving more to sensual, light petting.  She was rewarded with a soft moan that reverberated along her collarbone, sending waves of arousal down to her core.

 

“Jane!” Maura gasped, this time from Jane flipping them over and covering Maura with the length of her lean, muscular frame.  This position always felt good to both of them and it never failed to spark a bout of lovemaking or play, depending on the couple’s mood.

 

This morning, it seemed Jane had something specific in mind, as she slowly ground her aching clit against Maura’s pubis.  Jane was getting lots of friction where she needed it but was teasing Maura by being so close, yet so far from where she needed Jane.

 

“Jaaaane!” Maura whined.  It took a lot for Maura to whine so Jane felt proud of herself that she could get the normally composed woman to act in such a pedestrian way. 

 

“Yes, Maura?” Jane asked innocently, still slowly grinding down.  She pushed herself up, fully extending her arms, flexing her muscles, so that she could look at the beautifully disheveled doctor below her.  

 

What she saw made her smirk her most confident Rizzoli smirk.  Maura was clearly frustrated but also extremely aroused as every time Jane hit a particular spot, she would let out a low growl and her eyes would roll back into her head.

 

After a few more rounds of grinding, Maura still hadn’t answered and just lay below Jane taking her slow torture in stride.  Jane chuckled and allowed herself to lay back fully on top of her doctor.

 

“What do you want from me, Maura?” Jane husked into Maura’s ear, drawing Maura’s earlobe between her teeth, biting down gently, just as Maura liked.

 

The deep moan that resulted made Jane chuckle as she moved her face into the alluring neck of her doctor.  She found Maura’s rapid pulse, and lathed it with firm strokes of her tongue, causing Maura to whimper. Jane was pulling no punches with her tour of all of Maura’s most sensitive spots, knowing what would make the formidable woman putty in her hands.

 

Stopping all motion and ministrations, Jane pushed up again and looked down at the woman she loved and raised her eyebrows, waiting for Maura to open her eyes.  When Maura finally realized that everything had stopped, she gave out a cute little huff of frustration and her full lips transformed into an adorable pout.

 

“Jane! Why did you stop?” Maura continued to whine.  If she had been standing up, she might have even stomped her foot. 

 

The visual caused Jane to laugh fully, belly clenching as the laughter rippled through her.  She watched as Maura’s eyes trailed down her body, tongue coming out to wet her lips, as she observed Jane’s muscles working through her mirth.

 

“I asked you a question Maura…”Jane teased, moving her face down to catch the wandering green eyes she loved so much that had been creeping all over her naked body.

 

Maura seemed to finally realize she had been caught leering as a beautiful blush started to climb from her chest onto her rounded cheeks.  Jane leant down and captured the still pouting lips in a searing kiss. She couldn’t help herself when her lover was being both sexy and cute at the same time.  It was like a special brand of aphrodisiac to Jane.

 

Pulling back after several seconds, indulging in exploring Maura’s welcoming mouth, Jane tried to regain control of the situation.  It was so easy to get lost in their kisses.

 

“I’m still waiting for an answer, Maur,” Jane said seductively, wiggling her hips slightly to remind Maura of their position. The groan Maura let out only served to make Jane more amused at her lover.  Jane enjoyed teasing Maura, especially when she was in control and Maura had to submit to her.

 

“Hmm, you feel so good, Jane.  It is very distracting,” Maura started, her voice breathy from her arousal, “but I have been thinking of something I would love to try...and since we have the day off…” Maura trailed off and finally looked directly up into Jane’s eyes.  The look of pure lust and want she was giving Jane almost caused Jane to give up all her control and let Maura have her way with her...almost.

 

“I am all ears, my love,” Jane said, while sitting back on her knees to straddle her doctor.  She needed some space to be able to focus on what her love had clearly been thinking about for awhile.

 

“Well,” Maura paused, suddenly not looking quite as confident as before but after a quick look up at Jane and seeing Jane’s open and excited expression, was encouraged to continue, “we put in the cross downstairs...and we haven’t really...well, used it yet…” 

 

Maura was looking intently at Jane, causing Jane to blush a bit.  It was true. Maura had had a Saint Andrew’s cross specially built to go into her gym, which was swiftly becoming their playroom, and the apparatus had just been sitting there now for a few months, each woman waiting for the other to broach the subject.  

 

Maura felt Jane should be the one to bring up her desire to use it as it had been Jane who had been so enthralled with the scene at the play party that had started their current journey.  Jane, on the other hand, felt that it was up to Maura to let her know when she was comfortable enough to try it. Seeing as both women were waiting for the other, nothing had been done and the expensive play equipment had just been staring at them, like a giant wooden elephant in the room.

 

Jane was once again drawn from her thoughts, images of Maura sprawled deliciously across the cross dancing through her mind, when Maura bucked her hips, causing both of their wet cores to rub together, making an almost obscene splashing sound from how drenched both women were, ready for release.

 

“Are you offering to be all mine right now Maura?” Jane asked, using her best domme voice.  She could see Maura’s pupils constrict with the sound and knew that Maura was indeed offering Jane full control.  It was rare that Maura gave it so easily but from the fact that she had brought up this particular play, Jane knew Maura this was not a decision that had been made lightly.

 

“Yes, detective, I want you to use me on the cross,” Maura whispered, never taking her eyes off of Jane’s darkening pools of black, ensuring that both women knew that though they were embarking on uncharted territory, both doing so willingly.

 

“What’s your safeword, my love?” Jane asked solemnly.  She was so ready for this but she wanted to make sure Maura knew that they could stop at anytime if she got uncomfortable.  Maura was not a natural submissive and when she chose to submit it meant the world to Jane and she would never take advantage of that.

 

Breaking eye contact for a moment as she rolled her eyes, Maura answered, clearly annoyed, “turtle.”  This caused Jane to smile and lean down to kiss Maura on the tip of her nose. Jane knew how much this bothered Maura and it never ceased to amuse Jane.  

 

Pulling back to her full height, still straddling the doctor, Jane said, “Very good, doctor.  Now, I am going to get up and get myself ready for our fun. I expect you to be down in our playroom on your knees facing the door when I get down there, do you understand?” Her domme voice was back in full effect and she was pleased to note the effect it had on her doctor, as the woman’s lips had parted and she gave off a soft little mew.

 

“See you soon love.”  With that Jane removed herself from Maura and made her way into the ensuite bathroom, closing the door behind her.  Jane had plans for her saucy lover and she just hoped Maura would enjoy them as much as she knew she would.

 

R&I

 

Maura had never moved so quickly in her life.  She was beyond thrilled at the prospect of finally using the giant cross that she had had  installed in her home for Jane to live out her fantasy. She had thought that once the item was available that Jane wouldn’t be able to wait to use it.  Instead, the presence of the apparatus had almost served as a deterrent, causing Jane to shy away from one of the things that had clearly drawn her to their newly shared lifestyle.

 

Maura, ever the bookish type, had spent too many hours to count researching why this was and the best ways to encourage Jane into indulging in her fantasy.  At first, Maura thought Jane was too shy to admit that she wanted to be the one on the cross. But after several failed attempts at restraining Jane in a similar manner in their bed, Maura realized that part of Jane’s hesitation was that she wanted Maura to submit to the play item.

 

The cross did not hold the same allure for Maura.  Well, it did when she imaged Jane layed out in front of her, at her mercy, but once that option had been removed, Maura had also been hesitant.  It wasn’t that she didn’t trust Jane. In fact, there was no one else in the world she trusted more than Jane. It had more to do with the fact that Maura had never really submitted so completely to anyone and it was taking some time to wrap her head around that more than anything else.

 

What had been the tipping point for her had been when Jane had taken her so completely in her office.  Maura never thought she would have allowed such an event, let alone enjoy it so thoroughly. Having experienced that moment with Jane, it had allowed Maura to let go of all of her anxieties and she now knew she wanted this just as much as Jane.  

 

So, Maura rushed out of the bedroom as quickly as she could to get down to the playroom and obey the orders Jane had given her.  It never occurred to her to disobey and it did not escape her notice how telling that was to how far they had come in their relationship.

 

Maura did make a quick stop to the restroom on the first floor to freshen up a bit and make sure she was presentable for her detective, but she did not dawdle as she would hate to disappoint Jane and not be awaiting her as instructed.

 

Maura entered their playroom, closing the door quickly behind her.  She let her eyes dance around the room. It was really coming along.  They had slowly begun to accumulate various implements; hooks were now installed in the wall and on the ceiling, there was a cabinet full of different whips and restraints in one corner, and they had even put a bed in the other corner.  Maura felt her arousal peak again just looking at all the toys that had come into her life as she had finally admitted her desire for the detective. She was so happy and couldn’t wait to share this new experience with Jane.

 

Maura was so caught up in her arousal that she almost missed the heavy footsteps of her detective making her way down the stairs.  At the last second, Maura turned quickly and flung herself to her knees, ensuring to keep her head down, just making it into position as the door to the playroom opened.  

 

There was a thick silence that passed before Maura heard any movement, not wanting to lift her eyes from the ground as she hadn’t been told whether she was allowed to look at her love.  Maura felt herself breathing more heavily as Jane inched closer and closer to her prostrated position.  

 

“Look at me love,” came the raspy voice she adored from above.  As she raised her eyes, Maura could barely make out Jane as the light was behind her, casting a shadow across her features, except for one very prominent one that Maura could not ignore.  Maura felt herself swallow hard and felt a gush of her own juices hit her thighs as she came face to face with an eight-inch black dildo.

 

R&I

 

Jane was pleased with herself.  Well, more than pleased, as she gazed down at the sight of her girlfriend on her knees, wide eyed, staring at her new appendage.  From the way Maura’s eyes were glazing over and the way she kept licking her lips, swallowing thickly in between, Jane knew she had made the right decision.

 

They had been doing a lot of different play over the months they had been together but hadn’t yet taken the step to introduce a dildo into the mix.  That’s not to say that there wasn’t a drawer full of toys in the house, but nothing as profound as what Jane was currently sporting.  

 

Jane had decided to purchase a Feeldoe, not really liking the idea of having to wear a harness.  She had had a lengthy and sometimes awkward discussion with Todd, her new sexual Yoda. Right now, all the embarrassment had been worth it seeing how Maura was looking at her.  

 

The idea had come to Jane when she had taken Maura so thoroughly in her office.  At so many times throughout that encounter, Jane had wanted her hands free to roam while she mercilessly fucked her doctor to completion.  Jane had been thinking about it for ages but had finally gotten the nerve up to go back to the sex shop and purchase the appendage all on her own, without her doctor’s assistance.  So yeah, Jane was feeling pretty damn pleased with herself.  

 

“You look stunning like that, my love.  I could stare at you for hours, the way you look right now.” Jane said honestly, the reverence she felt for the gorgeous creature before her obvious in her voice.  “Except, I would never be that cruel to you, despite some of the things you have made me do…” Jane trailed off, giving Maura a cheeky smile. She saw Maura’s eyes narrow but soon the spark of desire replaced any annoyance that Jane’s remark may have caused.

 

“You have been such a good girl that I think you deserve a reward,” Jane said, closing the distance between them.  Maura was allowing Jane to live out her fantasy so that’s what she was going to do. Jane only hoped that she could help fulfill Maura’s as well.

 

“You seem to like my new toy so I am going to let you show me just how much you like it...using only your mouth,” Jane said with a devilish smile.  Jane’s confidence grew as she saw the excitement in Maura’s eyes at her words.  

 

However, Jane could never have prepared herself for the sight of Maura taking all eight inches down her throat.  It seemed that Maura, just like with everything else she ever did, was extremely talented at giving head and within moments of sucking softly on Jane’s new length, Maura was deep throating all Jane had to offer.  Jane felt at first that she shouldn’t be so aroused at the sight of her love giving such a thorough blowjob but in this moment, all Jane could care about was the amount of her own juices she was leaking around her new appendage.

 

Jane was so surprised and thoroughly enjoying the sensations Maura’s efforts were having on the end of the toy that was inside her, that she initially missed the feeling of hands on her bottom, squeezing her cheeks firmly.  Just as suddenly as Maura had taken her, Jane stepped back out of the reach of the hungry doctor, causing Maura to whimper in dissatisfaction at having her toy taken away.

 

“Maura, I’m pretty sure I said you could only use your mouth…” Jane said sternly, hands on her hips, making sure to accentuate the glistening appendage that protruded from her center.  Jane smirked as she saw her doctor’s eyes go wide and then her head tilt down in shame. Jane loved an obedient Maura but a contrite one was so much better.  

 

Jane knew she would enjoy punishing Maura more than if Maura had just been compliant the entire time.  It was part of what made them work so well. Since neither of the was a true submissive, they often disobeyed and then needed to be punished.  And as much as both denied liking the punishment, neither seemed to be able to stop themselves from getting ridiculously wet or coming with abandon every time one was applied.  Jane knew exactly how to punish her doctor for her infraction and she knew for a fact that Maura wouldn’t be able to stop herself from enjoying it.

 

R&I

 

Dammit!  She had been doing so well.  And if she was honest with herself, that is usually when she made mistakes when she and Jane were playing.  Maura would get so caught up in an activity that she would forget that she was supposed to be submissive and ruin the fun she was having.  Lucky for her, despite her overachieving self being disappointed, Jane seemed to enjoy the opportunities to punish her. And if Maura was being completely truthful with herself, she had begun to enjoy the punishments even more than the rewards sometimes.

 

Maura waited anxiously for Jane to tell her what would be her punishment for disobeying her this time.  The anticipation was enough to cause more of her arousal to leak out onto her legs. Maura squirmed a little in discomfort as she realized how much she was already dripping wet.  The act of giving fellatio to Jane’s silicon cock had done amazing things to her desire. She never would have thought it would be such a turn on for her but Maura knew it was because it was Jane.

 

Once her vision had cleared from the back lighting, Maura had been struck dumb by just how appealing Jane had looked with her new appendage. She knew Jane hated to be seen as the man in their relationship but Maura had never cared what others said because she knew the truth.  Jane was all woman and Maura loved her that way. But seeing Jane in all her current glory had sent tingles throughout Maura’s whole body and she wanted Jane to take her more than any man, right here and now.

 

That lust had driven her mad once she had been allowed to perform for Jane.  She wanted to show Jane how good she could be for her. And as Maura had closed her eyes to take all of Jane’s cock, the image of this being Jane’s actual flesh, had caused Maura to reach out and latch on to the firm buttocks of her gorgeous lover.  Maura had given it her all and had wanted leverage to take all of Jane, leaving no part of her unsatisfied.  

 

However, once Jane had stepped back out of her reach, Maura had returned to the present and all too soon realized her error.  She was disappointed in herself but also couldn’t really regret her actions as she saw the absolute lust that clouded Jane’s eyes.  Maura deserved her punishment but judging by the way Jane was assessing her, Maura knew that it would be one she would enjoy immensely.

 

R&I

Jane stepped back to admire her handiwork.  This is the image that had started it all. Well, the image that Jane had conjured up in her mind the first time she had ever seen the Saint Andrew’s cross:  Maura, wonderfully naked, tied firmly at her hands and feet, face first against the cross, splayed out completely at Jane’s mercy.  

 

Jane watched as Maura flexed her muscles as she tested the multiple restraints.  The movement caused her gorgeous backside to move in a tantalizing fashion that held all of Jane’s attention.  Jane thought about adding some color to her canvas as a start to her punishment but she had other things in mind that she simply could not wait to try.  

 

As she had been securing Maura to the apparatus, Jane had checked in with her lover to make sure everything was still ok.   “My love, I have such big plans for you on this cross. Does that make you excited?” Jane had asked as she had tied Maura’s wrist to one arm of the cross.  Maura had looked her dead in the eyes and just nodded vigorously. Jane smiled approvingly, proud that her doctor had remembered she had not been allowed to speak.  It made Jane proud to see how far Maura had come in their play journey. When they first started off, Maura would often slip and forget the rules Jane had laid out, but now, more often than not, Maura was so very good.

 

“You can speak my love.  I want to hear you because what I have planned for you is going to be dependent on how well you communicate with me.”

 

Jane watched as Maura licked her lips in anticipation.   Again, Jane’s confidence spiked as she eagerly awaited Maura’s words.

 

“Detective, I cannot wait for you to do as you wish with me,” Maura said barely above a whisper but never breaking eye contact with Jane.  Jane’s heart swelled with love for this woman. She still couldn’t believe that Maura was hers.

 

“As you wish, doctor,” Jane said, throwing a wink at Maura before resuming securing the eager woman to the cross.

 

Now, however, was the moment of truth.  Maura was visibly trembling waiting for Jane and it was now up to her to do as she said and take control.  Jane steadied herself with a deep breath and approached her love slowly.

 

At the first contact with the doctor’s skin as she lightly dragged her fingertips along extended arms, Jane saw Maura flinch and then relax as she felt more and more of Jane’s touch on her body.  Jane loved that she had this effect on Maura. To be the source of calm for a woman like Maura was an honor.  

 

Jane continued to explore the silky skin presented before her, still only using her fingertips, drawing patterns aimlessly.  This was something that Jane was just now realizing she had longed to do for all the years they had known each other. Jane could remember times where she had to physically restrain her hands to keep from reaching out to caress her best friend.  And now that they were lovers, Jane was intent to take full advantage of her ability to do it.  

 

Everywhere her fingers traced, small goosebumps arose.  Maura let out soft whimpers at the light touches. Jane knew Maura wanted more but she was too scared to ask, fearing Jane would stop all together.  After several more moments of the soft caresses, Jane took pity on Maura and leaned forward, allowing more contact between them, including her appendage gliding along the defined line of Maura’s buttocks.  Maura let out a low moan at the feeling of Jane’s skin against hers.  

 

They always sought each other out, adoring the feel of skin to skin contact.  Jane couldn’t deny herself the contact anymore either and stepped fully into the pliant form in front of her, leaving no space between them, save for her cock that was trapped against Maura’s back, causing a lovely twinge to Jane’s clenched core.  

 

Jane leaned in to nuzzle her face into Maura’s hair, taking the time to inhale deeply, enjoying the scent of Maura mixed with her preferred shampoo.  That smell alone could have made Jane cum right then and there but she held on, now even more excited for her next step.

 

“Baby, what do you think I should do to you right now?” Jane asked in a whisper, an inch away from Maura’s ear.  She moved her hips, sliding her length along Maura’s back to gently provide a suggestion to the incapacitated woman.

 

“Mmmmmm, oh Jane, mmmm” was all the overexcited doctor could convey.  This made Jane smile as she loved being the cause of a speechless Maura.

 

“I don’t think I heard an answer in there,” Jane teased, nipping at Maura’s earlobe to get the woman’s attention.

 

Feeling Maura shudder and swallow hard in response, Jane pulled her hips back to release her appendage from where it had been trapped between them and moved it lower so that it was between the doctor’s legs.  She began to easy her hips back and forth, pleasantly surprised at how much natural lubrication was there, allowing the toy to slide easily through Maura’s folds.

 

“Oh Jane, yes, oh my, yes, right there!” Maura gasped.  Jane couldn’t help her own moan at hearing Maura’s encouragement but she still wasn’t getting what she wanted from Maura.

 

Once again halting her movements, eliciting a groan of displeasure from Maura, Jane spoke huskily into her love’s ear, “what do you want, doctor?”  

 

A loaded moment of silence passed in which both women could be heard thinking.  Jane’s thoughts on what she hoped Maura would ask of her but still having a little bit of doubt that her doctor would put an end to the whole thing by uttering her safeword.  Maura’s thoughts overwhelmed by so many delicious sensations that she couldn’t contemplate what she wanted more of first.

 

After what felt like ages, Maura finally rasped out, “Please Jane, please, just fuck me.”  The words were said so softly that Jane would have missed them if she wasn’t painted onto the doctor.  And they were all Jane needed to hear as she swiftly moved her hips again and in one slow motion, eased herself into Maura’s depth, bottoming out as her pelvis sank into firm cheeks.

 

“Ahhhhh, YES!” was their combined cry as they both experienced pure ecstasy.

 

R&I

 

Maura was in a euphoric state, something she couldn’t say that she had ever experienced before.  There was something to being restrained the way that she was, at Jane’s total mercy and yet being ever so loved and adored, that made Maura completely able to give in to all that was happening.  And currently, there was a lot happening.

 

Jane had finally heeded her pleas and was now giving her the fucking she had been forced to beg for.  It had gone against all of Maura’s instincts but Jane had been so good at teasing her and making her feel so on edge that she would have done almost anything for more.

 

And oh god, was it worth begging for!  Maura had always enjoyed penetration but not as much as other activities that could be shared with partners of both genders.  However, with her position on the cross and the length that Jane had chosen, Maura was feeling an entirely different sensation.  Jane was stimulating spots that Maura did not realize she had, even though as a doctor, she knew her own anatomy quite well. However, Jane was proving to Maura that she too knew a thing or two about anatomy.

 

“Oh Jane, please don’t stop, please!” Maura shouted as Jane hit a particularly sensitive spot.  She could feel Jane’s smile against her shoulder, enjoying Maura’s begging. Maura couldn’t find it within herself to care at how cocky this whole scene was making her detective.  If it allowed Maura to continue to receive the pleasure that was supposed to be her punishment, Maura was fully on board.

 

“Tell me how much you like it when I fuck you like this?” Jane rasped enticingly into her ear.  Maura felt the shivers her lover’s hot breath caused but they were soon consumed with the intense trembling that was taking over her body as she neared her climax.

 

“I, I, love the way, oh god, the way, JANE!” Maura lost all of her words in a flash at one particularly hard thrust, Jane sheathing herself once again inside Maura’s clenching tunnel.  Maura felt herself tumbling toward an orgasm the likes she had never had before.

 

But before she could fall completely, Jane abruptly pulled out completely, causing Maura to gasp out in agony.  She was so close! But as she heard the light snickering of her detective from behind, Maura was suddenly all to aware that this was in fact a punishment.

 

“You didn’t think I would let you come so easily, did you doctor?” Jane teased, smacking the sopping wet toy against Maura’s quivering buttocks.  

 

“I had hoped,” Maura managed to choke out as she tried to catch her breath and back off the edge of her orgasm which was just out of reach.  However, she knew if she came without permission right now, Jane would be none to pleased and Maura really wanted to please Jane.

 

Jane planted a sloppy kiss to Maura’s back and Maura whimpered at the contact.  Any stimulation right now and she knew she would not be able to stop her climax.  Maura knew that Jane knew this as well and the teasing way that Jane played her body only pushed her closer to the edge.

 

Maura was so focused on holding back the dam of her orgasm that she had missed Jane’s movements and was suddenly aware of what she had been up to when she found herself spun around and looking into the intense dark pools of her detective’s eyes.

 

“I want to see you gorgeous face when I fuck you into oblivion,” Jane said in that deep raspy tone that always melted Maura to her core and since she was already a messy puddle, all Maura could do was say, “Yes ma’am.”

 

R&I

 

Jane had not expected for this scene to turn her on so much.  Yes, she had been dreaming about this for ages. Yes, anytime she got to control Maura had her dripping endlessly in desire but something about having her core clenched around her new appendage that was sending Maura into a different state was also elevating Jane to a new level of arousal that she had never experienced.  

 

She had gotten lost in all the wonderful sounds that fucking Maura from behind like this had produced, finally letting her hands roam all over her love as she took her as hard or as soft as she wanted.  A hole within herself was slowly filling up every time Maura moaned or asked her for more. Jane now knew what it felt like to truly dominate her doctor and it was a feeling that she would never forget.  

 

Jane had never seen her doctor like this before in all their exploits.  Maura always held back some of her control even when Jane was in charge.  This time though, this time Jane could see that Maura had completely let go.  Anytime Jane made a demand of her, Maura complied instantly. Jane felt so much love swelling up inside her at this knowledge and she felt tears start to gather in the corner of her eyes.

 

And because there were so many emotions wrapped up in this extremely physical act, Jane couldn’t bare the thought of not getting to watch Maura completely unravel.   Jane wanted to be able to look into the eyes of her love as she reached her state of bliss, a bliss that Jane had helped cause.  

 

That is why Jane had needed to stop and turn her love to face her before she went over the edge.  It hadn’t been meant as a punishment because Jane’s mind wasn’t even thinking in those terms anymore.  Of course, Jane couldn’t help teasing her doctor a bit because this was Jane Rizzoli afterall. However, she just knew that she wanted all of Maura right now and Maura was so willing to give it to her that Jane had to watch.

 

And so now, with Maura facing her, her body pliant as she still seemed lost in another state, Jane leaned forward and captured the lips she eternally craved.  It wasn’t an urgent kiss, but it was enough to bring Maura back to her slightly.

 

When Jane ended the kiss, another little whimper escaped her doctor, causing Jane to smile.  She wanted to reassure her that she had no intentions of leaving her out to dry but Jane figured that right now, showing was better than telling.

 

So gently, Jane danced them back toward the cross, leaning Maura against it when her back met the wood.  Making sure to secure Maura’s arms around her neck, Jane hoisted Maura up so that their hips were aligned, encouraging her love to wrap her legs around her waist.

 

“Together, my love,” Jane whispered against Maura’s neck as she bent down to use her hand to guide her cock back into her doctor.

 

“Mmmm, Jane, so good,” Maura moaned out as she readjusted to Jane.  Jane was impressed with how much Maura was taking from her and she knew that they were both so close to their climax.  

 

“Are you ready to cum for me, doctor?” Jane teased, as she began a slow build up to the rhythm she had previously set that had her doctor on edge.

 

“So ready, Jane, so ready, p-p-pleeeeasse, YES!” Maura screamed out as Jane began her long hard thrusts again, hitting the spot Jane now knew would send Maura over the edge.  

 

Jane pulled back from Maura’s neck, never breaking her rhythm so that she could watch the face she knew she could gaze at for the rest of her life.  The show she witnessed only caused her to redouble her efforts as the image of her composed and eloquent girlfriend dissolved into the disheveled, wanton woman before her eyes.

 

The tears that had been collecting in her eyes spilled over as Maura completely tensed and yelled “JANE!” at the top of her lungs before she melted into her arms, convulsing at the power of her orgam.  That was enough to finally send Jane over her own precipice, moaning out her own “Maaauurraa” as she tumbled into her own bliss . Thankfully, Jane was able to hold them both up with the support of the wooden structure, otherwise they would have both stumbled to the floor in a puddle of ecstacy.  

 

Several moments passed with only heavy breathing echoing in the now quiet room and sporadic spasms passing through both women, the only movement letting them know that they were still in this world.  Maura was the first to regain her ability to speak and what she uttered in a hoarse whisper surprised Jane immensely.

 

“Tur-turtle,” Maura eked out and as soon as Jane processed the sounds coming from her doctor, she felt like a bucket of ice water had been dumped all over her body.  Immediately she pulled back and tried gently to ease out of Maura’s well fucked core, afraid that she would hurt her love even more.

 

“I’m so sorry, Maura, oh my god, I can’t believe I hurt you, om-” Jane was in full panic mode, the thought of hurting the woman that she loved so deeply crushing her once blissful state. Jane began pacing back in forth in front of the cross where her love now leaned heavily against the wooden structure.   

 

It took several seconds for Jane to realize that Maura was trying to speak to her and as the words seeped into Jane’s chaotic mind, she finally stopped her pacing abruptly and stared at the love of her life.

 

“Jane, will you please stop that pacing and get back here?!  I only said turtle because it was the first word that came to my mind when I wanted you to pull out of me.  Having you still so hard and deep was keeping me in a dissociative state and I only wanted you to remove the toy, not fly into a frenzy like a mad woman!”  Maura rasped, hoarse from their previous activities but clearly exasperated at Jane’s overreaction.

 

Jane processed Maura’s words and slowly she realized that she indeed had overreacted.  Looking sheepishly at her doctor, Jane began to slink her way back to the still disheveled woman and said, “Sorry, baby, but you’ve never used your safeword before and I thought I hurt you.”  Jane watched as Maura’s face immediately softened and her face eased into a loving smile.

 

“Oh, Jane, I know you would never hurt me and believe me, what just happened was the furthest from hurt that I have ever been.  No one, Jane, no one has ever made me feel that good before. Only you, my love.” Maura said the last words as she wrapped her arms around Jane’s lean neck and pulled her down for a heated kiss, easily conveying to Jane the truth of her words and depth of her love.

 

Jane felt all her lingering anxiety slip away as Maura worked her tongue against Jane’s, not seeking dominance, just sharing in their mutual desire for each other.  This is how she knew she had found her soulmate. No one else could work Jane up so quickly and also soothe her back into a sense of calm moments later.

 

Jane let out a small whimper at the loss of the mouth that she had been savoring.  Maura giggled at Jane, placing a soft kiss to her pouting lips.  

 

“As much as I would love another round Jane, I hate to admit that I think you have indeed fucked me into oblivion,” Maura said into Jane’s neck, leaning her full weight against the detective.  Jane felt her chest puff out with pride at getting Maura to admit to such a thing. She knew how much it took for Maura to admit weakness or vulnerability and Jane treasured this immensely. 

 

“Hmm, I am happy I could be of service,” Jane said with a cheeky grin, causing Maura to removed her face from Jane’s neck to narrow her eyes at her playfully, before kissing her more firmly. 

 

“How about a nice hot bath with your favorite bubbles to bring you back down to earth with me?”  Jane whispered lovingly against Maura’s lips, reveling in the resulting smile that graced Maura’s soft, kiss-swollen lips.

 

“Yes, Jane, that sounds absolutely lovely,” Maura cooed, “but only if you agree to join me, love.”

 

Jane enjoyed the feeling of being wanted by the most wonderful person in the world and it filled her soul with pure elation.

 

“As you wish, my love,” Jane confirmed with a soft kiss.  “Now, do you think you can walk to the tub or do I need to be your beast of burden?” Jane joked, having noticed the way in which her doctor was heavily relying on Jane to keep her upright.

 

Maura pouted up at Jane as she huffily responded,  “You know full well that I am capable of walking...just not at this moment.”  The last part of her sentence got lost as Maura hid her face in the crook of Jane’s neck once again.  This caused Jane to let out a loud bark of laughter.

 

Jane went to hoist the malleable woman into her arms but let out a strangled moan as she was reminded that she still had the Feeldoe on.  In all of the euphoria she had felt, swiftly followed by her intense panic, Jane had forgotten her new appendage but with Maura’s body rubbing up against it, Jane felt her desire get stroked all over again.

 

Jane felt Maura’s arms tighten around her neck at the sound but Maura’s voice was strong when she said, “No, Jane, I cannot possibly take anymore.”  Jane let out a disappointed groan but knew that she had taken a lot from her love and it was her turn to give something back.

 

“Of course, my love, let’s get you soaking in that tub, but first, I think I will have to lose my not so little friend so I’m not tempted,” Jane said, putting Maura down gently and leaning the still weakened doctor back against the wooden structure.

 

R&I

 

Maura could not believe that she was still so weak.  Yes, Jane had giving her an earth shattering orgasm the likes she had never felt before but it was unusual for her not to have recovered somewhat by now.  It only validated the fact that she had made the right decision by finally submitting herself completely to Jane. As much as she loved dominating Jane, Maura was quickly realizing she loved being dominated by her detective just as much.

 

Maura was lost in thought as Jane went to ease the toy from where she had inadvertently been clenching it but was pulled from her musings when she heard the guttural moan from her love.  Focusing back in on her lover, Maura was instantly aroused again at the vision in front of her. Maura loved this woman so much and she had never looked sexier than she did then.

 

Swallowing thickly, Maura managed to choke out, “Jane, I need you. Now.”  Maura watched as Jane’s eyes widened and she went to put the toy back in its place but Maura quickly interrupted that plan as she hurriedly said, “No baby, just you.  I need to feel you, my Jane, now.” Their play was over as far as Maura was concerned and right now she just wanted to feel her lover take her back to her euphoric state.

 

Jane tossed the toy toward the bed in the corner of the room and rushed forward to swoop Maura back into her arms.  Maura managed to get her legs working enough to wrap them around a trim, firm waist, and was immediately whisked out of the room and upstairs to their bedroom.  Once inside, Jane tenderly laid Maura down on the bed and after making sure she was comfortable, stood back up, looking down at Maura with such love in her eyes.

 

“Where do you want me, Maura?” Jane asked, her eyes darkening as her eyes kept making circuits over Maura’s naked body.  Maura knew how much Jane loved to look at her and Maura felt her gaze like tiny kisses all over her skin. Her skin responded to the heated gaze by immediately erupting in goosebumps, sending a shiver through her.

 

“I want to taste you while you taste me.  I need you to invade all my senses, Jane. Please.”  Maura found that in her current state it was so easy to plead for what she wanted.  Jane had reduced her to this and she couldn’t find it within herself to be upset about it.

 

Jane complied straightaway, fitting herself along Maura’s side and aligning their centers to their faces.  Maura kissed all the skin that she suddenly had access to reverently, so grateful to be finally allowed to touch Jane.  She understood why Jane would deprive her of this one thing whenever she was in charge because her touch had an incredible effect on her detective as Jane began moaning at Maura’s first contact.  Maura relished in the sound and in her ability to unravel the strong detective.

 

Jane must have been more worked up than Maura realized because she wasted no time in delving right into Maura’s heated center and the talented tongue that Maura loved went to work bringing her close to her climax within seconds.  Maura, not wanting to leave Jane behind, set out to work just as hard as she knew her love deserved her own tongue’s full effort.

 

Within in moments, both women were moaning into each other’s cores and just managed to keep up their ministrations as they led their partner over the edge to pleasure.  Muffled screams could be heard from both women as they cried out in ecstacy. 

 

Maura felt her whole body tense again as Jane was still not done with her and was using her tongue to prolong her current orgasm and coaxing her right into a second.  Maura didn’t know how her detective still had the strength or focus but at this moment she didn’t care as she was once again sent over the edge.

 

Maura collapsed onto the bed, laying on her back, arm thrown over her eyes as she panted hard, trying to come down from such pleasure.  She could both hear and feel Jane’s movements as she turned to settle near Maura, but not touching the doctor, knowing that she was overstimulated once again.

 

Finally, Maura was able to regain her breath and removed her arm so that she could roll over and look at her love.  The look that greeted her set her soul on fire. Jane had a big dopey grin on her face that was at the same time both teasing and adoring, dark brown eyes shining with love.  Maura was reminded once again, as if she needed the reminder tonight of all nights, that she wholeheartedly loved this woman.

 

“You okay there, doctor?” Jane teased, still not touching Maura but leaning in closer.  Maura wanted to swat her as she would normally but her limbs were not cooperating yet.

 

“I am more than okay, Jane. You really outdid yourself today,” Maura said breathily.  She wanted to say more but just looking at how proud her detective was at present, Maura wasn’t sure if she wanted to stroke her ego anymore.  Instead, Maura was content to share in a silent moment in which both gazed deeply into each other’s eyes, letting their love flow back and forth without needing any words.

 

“Maura, can I ask you something?” Jane suddenly asked timidly.  Maura was always amazed at how quickly her love could go from cocky to shy.  It was extremely endearing and Maura softened her features as she replied, “Anything Jane.”

 

Jane broke eye contact for a moment before returning her gaze to Maura and asked softly, “what was it like?”  Maura felt her features move to reflect the confusion she felt at Jane’s question. Jane noticed and cleared her throat before responding.  

 

“What was it like when you finally gave in?  It seemed like you were in a whole other world for awhile.”  Maura watched as Jane began to blush as she spoke and Maura couldn’t stand the distance between them any longer, no matter how small. 

 

Reaching out to bring Jane against her body and rolling them so that Jane was on top, knowing that this position centered Jane, Maura took a moment to think about how to answer Jane’s question.  She lifted her head up to claim Jane’s lips in a long, slow kiss, buying time to chose her words carefully, knowing they would have a significant impact on their relationship and their play moving forward.

 

Jane could only be distracted for so long before she pulled back and gave Maura a stern look, lips tugging at the corners as she joked, “nice try doctor, but no getting out of answering this question.”  Maura laughed and moved her hands so that she could caress Jane’s gorgeous face. She prepared herself to be as open as she could with Jane as this was very important.

 

“It was intimidating at first and scary, but the more I gave myself over to you, the more freeing and wonderful it became.  At one point, though I know it is not possible, I did feel like I left my body and was watching you and us from somewhere else in the room.  It was exhilarating and as you know brought me to new heights of pleasure I had never experience before.” Maura finished her thought with a tender smile and a sweet kiss to Jane’s smiling lips.

 

“That sounds amazing, Maur.  I feel honored that you trusted me that much and I can’t believe I was there to experience that with you.”  Jane peppered kisses all over Maura’s face, causing Maura to giggle.

 

“It was because of you Jane.  I am not too proud to say that,” Maura said sincerely.  She would never have allowed any of her previous sexual partners to do half of what Jane did tonight and Maura knew it was because what she had with Jane was the real thing, the kind of love she had hoped for but never thought she would find.

 

“Well, I am extremely proud to say that I love you, my Maura,” Jane said sappily, giving her a lingering kiss on her lips before moving her head to nuzzle Maura’s neck.  Maura let out a deep sigh of contentment. This was right where she belonged. However, she couldn’t help teasing Jane just a little bit.

 

“What happened to my bath, detective?”  Hearing Jane groan and feeling the vibration of the sound through her chest made Maura laugh out loud.  She loved that they could be both playful and serious while they were intimate. Maura had never laughed during sex as much as she did with Jane and that ability elated Maura.

 

“Really, Maur, you wait until I just got comfortable?!” Jane asked with fake exasperation as she extracted herself from Maura’s neck.  Maura gave Jane her best innocent smile to try to keep from laughing at her now pouting detective.  

 

They laid there staring at each other, each waiting for the other to break.  Eventually, as Maura knew would happen, Jane let out a deep sigh and removed herself from Maura.  “Fine, but I get to be big spoon tonight.”

 

Maura laughed in delight that she had won the game of chicken and turned to watch the delicious sight of Jane’s backside as she moved toward the bathroom.  

 

“As you wish,” Maura teased, using Jane’s favorite go to line.  The resulting chuckle from the bathroom lifted Maura’s spirits even higher, something she didn’t think was possible.  She had everything she wanted in this moment and life was good. Who knew that X really did mark the spot?

  
  



	6. Jane's Full Submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane finally gives herself completely to Maura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited chapter in which Jane finally allows Maura to be her mistress completely.

Jane tried to enjoy the past week because she knew that Maura would have her pound of flesh.  And despite the anxiety that that idea caused, Jane was also very excited to see what Maura had planned for her.

 

However, Maura seemed to biding her time.  Each day after their first experience with the Saint Andrew’s cross, Jane expected her doctor to take her hard but instead Maura was so loving.  She did take control several times in their ensuing intimacies but not to any degree that Jane was expecting as reciprocation. It was enjoyable, of course, but also offputting since Jane couldn’t fully relax because she was always waiting for the other shoe to drop.  

 

It reminded her a little of the time early in their relationship where the couple had not indulged in full play and Maura had finally snapped at her at a crime scene.  Jane had given her the submission she required but it had been fairly quick due to the location of the scene. Maura’s office wasn’t the best place for Jane to have chosen to fully submit to her doctor.  

 

This led Jane to think maybe Maura was waiting for Jane to offer herself up again.  Maura had done just that when she had brought up the lack of use of the Saint Andrew’s cross and that had led to Maura fully submitting to Jane.  Maybe her love was waiting for Jane to do the same. Jane was nervous, but if Maura needed Jane to initiate her submission, then Jane would step up and do just that.

 

So that’s what led Jane to check both their schedules and secretly arrange for them both to be off for two days in a row at the same time.  That was the benefit of finally being completely out everywhere and to everyone in their lives. Cavanaugh hadn’t even batted an eye when Jane had made the request.  He had given her a sly smile and a wink that was bordering on inappropriate, but Jane was willing to put up with the teasing if it got her what she wanted, and what she wanted right now was to give herself fully to her love once and for all.

 

That night, when the couple got home from work, Jane made sure she was the one to start dinner, insisting that Maura take a relaxing bath while Jane prepared their meal.  She even brought Maura a glass of Sauvignon Blanc to help relax her love. Maura seemed slightly suspicious but never really fought back when Jane decided to pamper her, loving the attention when her detective doted on her in their own home.

 

Jane prepared a simple meal of chicken piccata with a nice green salad, Maura finally having convinced Jane that not all vegetables were bad.  When Maura came back downstairs dressed in only her black silk robe, empty wine glass in hand, Jane knew that her doctor knew something was up.  Normally, Maura would have dressed for dinner but the fact that she was remaining mostly naked alerted Jane that her subtle seduction wasn’t so subtle.

 

“Jane, it smells divine,” Maura practically purred as she settled on a tall chair at the kitchen island, watching Jane plate their dinner.  Jane had wanted to eat at the table but seeing Maura perched there so elegantly yet casually changed Jane’s plans.  

 

Placing the well presented dinner in front of her doctor, Jane leaned in to take an obvious sniff of Maura’s damp neck and replied huskily, “so do you my love.”  She enjoyed watching a shiver run through Maura and as she pulled back to take her own seat, the way Maura’s hazel eyes dilate at her words. Maura held her gaze for just a moment before she looked away and picked up her cutlery to begin eating.

 

“Hmmm, Jane, this is delicious.  Sometimes I forget how well you can cook,” Maura chided as she tucked into the tasty meal.  Jane gave her a side-eyed glare but didn’t take the bait. Maura had a point. It was easy for the detective to allow Maura to cook for her but Jane had paid attention when her mother had hounded her about learning how to cook all their family’s traditional meals.

 

They ate primarily in silence, each woman occasionally glancing at the other, smiling shyly when their eyes would meet.  Jane had refilled Maura’s glass with the citrusy white wine that paired very well with their meal, enjoying the soft sounds of pleasure that Maura made when the flavors combined on her tongue.  When Maura put her silverware down on her empty plate, Jane took this as her cue to get to the heart of what she had planned for the next few days.

 

“Maur, I hope you enjoyed that.  I wanted you to know how much I appreciate all you do for me, for us.  You deserve to be pampered, much more than I remember to pamper you.” Jane said sincerely, taking one of Maura’s hands and bring the back of it to her lips for a kiss, never breaking eye contact with her doctor.  Maura blushed slightly at the gesture and Jane found her doctor particularly adorable in that moment.  

 

“Jane, you spoil me in so many ways.  Thank you for this, but you know how much I enjoy taking care of you as well.”  Maura smiled that adoring smile that would always sent Jane’s heart afloat. She was so lucky to be loved by Maura and Jane never forgot that fact.  That was why she felt she needed to do what she had to do next.

 

“You take such good care of me Maur, in every way.  That’s why, tonight, I want to take care of you. I know you have needed something from me for awhile and I was waiting for you to take it.”  At this, Jane shook her head at her own selfishness.  

 

“What I realized, though, is that you would never do that.  It was on me to offer it to you, willingly.” Jane paused to look up at Maura, making sure her love understood what she was getting at.  Maura looked confused and slightly uneasy. Jane knew she had to stop speaking in riddles and get to the point.

 

“Maura Isles, you are the love of my life, and I am constantly amazed that you are mine.  You have shown me in every way that you are mine. I think it’s time that I finally showed you how completely I am yours.”  With that, Jane let go of Maura’s hand and climbed off her chair so that she could kneel at Maura’s feet. She lowered her head, putting her arms behind her back.

 

“Maura, I am yours, forever and always, completely, to do with as you wish.”  Jane heard the audible gasp from Maura but kept her submissive pose, eyes still cast downward.  

 

Jane had only ever done this one other time on her own, that time in Maura’s office.  She had realized that every other time she had effected this position was when Maura had ordered her to.  Yes, Jane had done so willingly, but she had never initiated it like this except once and it had finally dawned on Jane that this is what was missing, the other shoe that needed to drop.

 

“J-J-ane, are you sure?” came Maura’s shaky reply.  Jane felt her heart ache that her confident, dominant girlfriend could be so unsure in this moment.  Jane blamed herself and this only confirmed that she was making the right choice to do this now.

 

“Yes, I have never been more sure.  In fact, I am so sure, I made sure that we were off from work for the next two days.  We are not even on call. Maur, you have over 48 hours to do whatever you want to and with me,” Jane said confidently, still with her head down, hands behind her back.  

 

There was a brief moment of silence that felt so loaded that Jane almost wanted to call the whole thing off, but before she could get herself too worked up, the detective felt Maura’s smooth palm move against her cheek, followed by her talented fingers caressing her earlobe.  Jane couldn’t resist leaning into the touch, a soft moan escaping as Maura fingered one of her erogenous zones expertly.

 

“Jane, my love.  You don’t know how happy this makes me.  You really did not have to go through the seduction routine, darling, but I do appreciate the effort.”  Maura leaned down and kissed Jane on her forehead, those soft lips stroking a fire within Jane, even in their innocence.  Any touch from Maura right now was like adding fuel to a building flame.

 

“You deserve so much more,” Jane choked out, her arousal and other emotions tightening her throat.  Jane still felt unworthy of Maura, no matter how much reassurance her doctor gave her.  

 

“Jane, I deserve you.  And you deserve me. We have each other love, and that is the best thing in the world.”  Jane felt the tears she hadn’t even realized were threatening, fall down her cheeks, Maura’s thumb wiping some away.  Jane silently cried for several moments before Maura spoke again.

 

“Detective, this is a gift that I will treasure forever.  Stand up and come with me to our room. I want to unwrap my gift.”  Maura’s tone was both authoritative and loving, the combination making Jane wet and swoon all at the same time.  She stood as instructed, but kept her hands behind her back and her head down. Maura took one of her hands and, linking their fingers, guided Jane back toward their playroom.

 

Or so Jane thought, until Maura started climbing the stairs to their bedroom.  Jane almost broke her submissive posture, but remembered just in time and just squeezed Maura’s fingers to silently ask her question.  

 

“Jane, a gift this precious needs to be appreciated in our room, in our bed.  We will have plenty of time to take advantage of our toys,” Maura stated, clearly reading Jane’s mind about where they were headed.  Again, Jane felt a rush of arousal tinged with absolute adoration for her love.

Maura led Jane by the hand into their bedroom and gently pushed the detective’s shoulders so that she was sitting on the edge of the bed.  Jane still had her head down but felt Maura’s finger gliding along her jawline until she reached her chin, where she applied a little pressure to get Jane to look up at her.  Jane saw the love and desire swirling in Maura’s hazel eyes and a rush of wetness hit her core. Jane had awakened a sleeping beast within her doctor. The detective swallowed thickly, preparing for whatever was about to be unleashed on her.

 

After several moments of just gazing at her, Maura finally spoke in a soft tone just above a whisper.  “Jane, my love, your beauty takes my breath away. And you are never more beautiful to me then when you allow me to be in control.  The trust you have in me is such an honor and I want you to know just how precious this is to me.” Jane felt the tears in her eyes again.  Her doctor could be so poetic sometimes that it just made Jane’s heart ache with the amount of love she had for this woman.

 

Jane didn’t know if she was allowed to speak so she tried to convey how touched she was by Maura’s words with her eyes, turning her head slightly to place a light kiss to Maura’s thumb that was hovering by her lips.  Maura smiled sweetly at her before removing her finger from her chin. Jane immediately missed the contact and a whimper escaped involuntarily. Maura chuckled, still stepping back from Jane, but kept that adoring smile on her face.

 

“Jane, I am going to tell you what I want to do tonight, this first time.  I need you to give me your full consent because it is something we have never done before.  You may answer my questions with a yes or no answer, otherwise, you are to remain silent. Do you understand?”  Maura was very serious now but her voice was still coated with underlying unconditional love, and despite her nerves, Jane felt completely safe.

 

“Yes,” came Jane’s gravelly response.  She was anxious, excited, horny, and happy all at the same time and the conflicting emotions tainted her usual raspy tone.  The couple had done many, many things together over the course of their relationship and Jane was a bit nervous about what her love could possibly have in mind.

 

Maura smiled in approval and Jane felt pride swell within her, always feeling so much joy in pleasing her doctor.  “Good. I have been holding back from restraining you with bonds because of your history. It is something I very much would like to do but I need you to tell me that you are willing.  What is your safe word, detective?”  

 

Jane’s mind was reeling from the revelation of what Maura had planned.  In all their play, Maura had only used her words to keep Jane in line, although there had been various toys that were used as punishment when Jane disobeyed.  However, Maura had always stayed true to her word and never tied Jane up. This was a big ask from her doctor but Jane was committed to this submission to her love, wanting to experience the euphoria that Maura had shown while she fully submitted to Jane on the St. Andrew’s cross.  

 

So, swallowing loudly, Jane looked directly into her love’s eyes and said with as much confidence as she could muster, “Bass.”  Maura nodded and asked the million dollar question.  

 

“Do you consent to me tying you up, detective?”  Jane started to nod but at Maura’s quirked brow, remembered her instructions and quickly said, “yes.”  It came out almost as a squeak and Jane felt her cheeks flush in embarrassment.

 

She shouldn’t have worried because Maura’s face lit up like a kid at Christmas, and the normally composed doctor clapped her hands together in glee.  “Oh Jane, you do not understand how happy you have made me. I promise, love, I will be gentle. Thank you, Jane, thank you.”  

 

Maura skipped back to Jane and laid a sloppy kiss to her lips before rushing to their closet.  She rummaged around for a few moments, causing Jane’s anxiety to escalate a bit until she emerged with a several scarves tossed over her shoulder.  Jane almost found the scene comical, her doctor in her short black robe and expensive Hermes scarves wrapped around her but with a childlike expression of joy on her face.  It was all so mature and innocent at the same time, much like her doctor.

 

“Detective, I am going to unwrap you now, before I wrap you up again,” Maura said cheekily, clearly pleased at how clever she had been.  Jane had to work hard to resist the urge to snort, knowing that the sound would not be appreciated right now, and Jane was determined to be on her best behavior for her love.  Instead, Jane simply nodded and awaited instructions as her doctor had not asked a yes or no question. Maura beamed at her again, showing her pride in Jane’s obedience.  

 

Maura then stalked toward Jane like a panther who had found their prey.  Jane felt her nipples harden and her core clench in arousal. This was one of her favorite parts of when Maura was in control, the power emanating off her doctor intoxicating to Jane.  The doctor was always sexy but when she was in her dominant element, that sexiness escalated to an incendiary level.

 

R&I

 

_ Goddess, she is so beautiful _ , Maura thought as she surveyed her handiwork.  The doctor had taken her time undressing her detective, slowly peeling off each layer of Jane’s work suit, revealing the toned, olive skin of her love.  Maura was still amazed at the fact that all this beauty was just for her, no one else getting to see this view anymore. Maura felt like all she wanted to do was worship at the altar that was Detective Jane Rizzoli. 

 

Once Jane had been left naked, Maura had eased her love back onto the bed and arranged her right in the middle so that her long limbs would reach the bedposts comfortably.  Maura had been incredibly gentle and reassuring, trying to guide her love through the process of what Maura had in mind.  

 

Maura had been dreaming of tying up Jane ever since their first heated interaction, that fateful day in the BPD cafe where Maura had mistaken Jane for a sex worker.  When Jane had challenged her and sassed her, Maura had been offended, but in the back of her mind she recognized the signs of her arousal, the need to tame the wild woman making itself known.  The need never died down, each of their fights just adding to Maura’s elaborate fantasies. However, then all the things with Hoyt had happened, and Maura had stopped thinking of the act, her attention completely focused on ensuring Jane recovered from her traumatic experience.  It meant everything to Maura that she was the only one that Jane allowed to touch her hands, even to this day.

 

Now, with Jane giving her consent, Maura was reawakening those long dormant thoughts and as she gently tied each of Jane’s limbs to their bed, Maura had to restrain herself from rushing through this monumental moment.  The doctor made sure to leave sweet kisses at each of the places that secured Jane to the bed with the expensive material, sealing her promise to take care of the precious woman who had given her this gift. When Maura had completed her task, she stepped back from the bed to take in the scene before her.   _ Goddess, she is beautiful _ .  Maura saw the brown pools of chocolate that she could swim in forever watching her intently, the doctor not limiting her ability to look at her...yet.

“Detective, you are a vision like this.  I want to take so many pictures right now so that I can show you what I see, the beauty in this moment.”  Jane looked at her with wide eyes that showed both arousal and fear. Maura felt like she needed to reassure her detective but there was one more thing that she wanted to do.

 

“Are you ok, Jane?” Maura asked sincerely.  Jane began to shake her head, causing Maura’s stomach to bottom out, thinking she had gone too far, too fast.  

 

But then, her love spoke, her voice full of emotion but strong when it said, “yes.”  Maura watched her love intently to make sure that her response was truthful and saw that Jane was wrestling with something.  Suddenly, Maura’s big brain processed the situation and she realized what her love was grappling with.

 

“Jane, darling, do you need to say something that requires more than one word?”  Jane nodded vigorously while exhaling a loud, “yessss!” Maura decided to take pity on the clearly struggling woman and made her way back to the bed and sat primly on the edge, reaching out to stroke her love’s face.  

 

“What is it, Jane?” Maura asked gently.  Jane looked at her with watery eyes but also with such love that it took Maura’s breath away.   

 

“Maur, this is a lot, but I’m ok, I promise.  Because it’s you, I’m ok.” Jane gasped for breath, almost as if she was going to start sobbing, but then when Maura continued to stroke her face, Jane calmed almost instantly, her breathing returning to what was normal when she was aroused, which Maura was sure of based on the pool of wetness that was already beginning to soak their sheets.

 

“Ok, love, thank you for being honest,” Maura soothed, feeling her heart fill with so much devotion at just far Jane had come; from being the trauma scarred detective after Hoyt, to the stoic detective who Maura had to wrestle feelings out of, to the woman who lay spread eagle just for her, tied to the bed.  Jane had grown so much and Maura felt so privileged to have been along for the journey. 

 

Maura caressed Jane’s face for a moment longer before slipping back into her Mauratrix persona.  Maura watched her detective’s eyes darken at the shift and Maura couldn’t help the smirk that came to her lips.

 

“Detective, there is one last thing that will create the perfect tableau that I have planned.”  Maura paused for effect, making sure she had Jane’s undivided attention. Jane licked her lips in anticipation and this was enough for Maura to continue.  “I am going to blindfold you now. Yes or no?” Maura gave her love one last chance to stop this before they were fully into their play for the evening.  

 

Jane’s eyes bugged out a bit before Maura saw a war rage in those eyes, eyes that she would never tire of gazing into.  Maura allowed her detective to process her request, letting Jane work through her emotions before pressing her on a decision.  The doctor knew how much Jane depended on her sight. They had done some play with Jane blindfolded before but obviously, those times she had had use of her hands, even if she was being obedient and not using them per Maura’s orders.  This would be an entirely different situation and Maura knew she was asking a lot. However, that was the point of this whole night. If Jane was really fully submitting to Maura, then she would have to intrinsically trust her, and that ultimate trust would be her complete submission. 

 

After almost two full minutes of electric silence, the battle within Jane’s eyes ended and shiny pools of chocolate looked at Maura.  Biting her lower lip between her teeth, Jane held Maura’s gaze intently before replying in a husky voice, “yes.”  

 

Maura could almost not believe her ear, sure that with every second that passed that Jane would say her safe word and all this would be over.  Well, maybe not all of their play, as Maura was sure her detective would still allow her to do plenty of things to her to satisfy her doctor. But if Jane was offering full submission, then that is what Maura wanted.  Hearing Jane affirm that Maura was free to live out her fantasy almost caused her to cum right then and there from the arousal.

 

“Detective, you have made me so happy,” Maura chirped happily, moving forward to kiss Jane fully on the lips, taking the detective by surprise.  Breaking the kiss, Maura leaned back so that they could take in each other’s faces from a close distance.  

 

“Enjoy these last few moments, because this is the last you are going to see of me for quite awhile.”  Jane whimpered at those words and Maura smiled a bright, devilish grin at her love before she reached behind her back and brought out the last scarf that she had been hiding and proceeded to cover Jane’s eyes.

 

R&I

 

Jane was a hurricane of emotions.  She knew when she had decided to fully submit to Maura that she was going to get pushed past her comfort zone but Jane had never envisioned this would be the direction their evening would take.  Jane had thought Maura would take her down to their playroom and unleash the wealth of power that she knew her doctor kept restrained during their play. Jane could feel how Maura was holding back, not wanting to frighten Jane with the extent of her kink.  When Jane had planned this encounter, she had been prepared for that.

 

However, Jane was in no way prepared for what was currently happening:  being blindfolded and tied spread eagle, naked, on their bed, with Maura gently tickling her skin with what she could only guess was a feather tickler.  They had used them before, but since Jane had lost her sense of sight, the sensations were just that much more amplified. What also added to her arousal and anxiety in equal measures was that Jane could feel and smell Maura’s heated core that was just out of reach of one of her outstretched legs.  Jane was almost willing to chew through one of her arms just to be able to touch it, her desire was so insistent.   

 

“Detective, I can see the lovely goosebumps that are letting me know how much you are enjoying this.  Tell your doctor that you like what I am doing,” Maura purred near Jane’s ear, making sure not to touch the overstimulated detective.  Jane could feel the warmth radiating off of her doctor and wanted more than anything to reach out and touch her love. But Maura had expertly restrained her and Jane gave out a whimper in frustration.  

 

The tickling stopped and a sudden strike hit Jane’s thigh, causing Jane to let out a strangled yelp.  Jane was immediately reminded that her doctor had given her a command and she hadn’t followed it.  

 

“Y-Y-Yes,” Jane stuttered out, both from the shock of the blow and from her own disappointment in herself on not being the obedient sub that Maura deserved.  A smooth hand began to soothe the area around the blow and Jane whimpered again, this time in adoration of how caring her doctor was.  

 

“I do not want to have to punish you Jane.  We have been having such a good time, haven’t we?” 

 

Jane was fully focused now on her love and instantly replied, “Yes.”  Maura hummed in pleasure, her caresses began moving upward to her heated center that was dripping in need.  Jane moaned when Maura swiped a finger through the wetness, making sure not to touch Jane in any of the places she actually needed her the most.  Jane heard a sucking sound before her love emitted a scandalous moan.

 

“Mmmm, detective, you taste exquisite.  I would love to serve you on a menu but, alas, I am too selfish to actually want to share you with anyone else,” Maura cooed, her voice slightly altered by what Jane assumed was the finger still in her mouth that contained Jane’s essence.  Jane moaned at her doctor’s words, a new wave of arousal coursing through her.

 

“Yes, pet, I know how much my words stimulate you.  I am almost of the mind to speak to you about all the things I would like to do with you spread so deliciously out in front of me like a smorgasbord as opposed to actually doing any of it.  I am fairly confident that I could achieve the same results.”  

 

Jane heard the teasing in Maura’s voice with the threat of actually carrying out her plan just below the surface.   Jane whimpered again, expressing her displeasure at that thought but still respecting the command her doctor had given her about how she was allowed to use her voice.

 

“No, you are right, my love, why should I torture myself as well as you.  Although torturing you is simply divine,” came the devilish reply of her love.  Jane knew that her thighs were now coated in her own juices from how Maura was playing her like a well tuned instrument, her doctor knowing all the buttons to push to make Jane reach the height of her arousal.

 

Suddenly, Jane felt the absence of her love from the bed.  There was no audible or physical movement that Jane detected, just her sixth sense that was also attuned to her doctor, knowing that Maura had moved away from her.  Jane groaned at the lost, unable to control herself.

 

Without her sense of sight and her ability to touch, Jane had been using Maura’s calming aura to keep her demons in check.  However, now that that aura had left, Jane’s mind immediately turned to the last time she had been restrained in this manner and her heart began to race and her breathing became uneven, for all new reasons.

 

Soon though, Maura returned to her side and began stroking Jane’s outstretched arm, feather light touches as to not completely startled the frightened woman.  Her doctor began using her calming touch combined with her voice to utter hushed nonsensical words, attempting to bring her detective back from the brink of a full on panic attack.

 

“There, there, my love.  I am right here. I just went to get something that I thought you would enjoy.  Do you want to continue? Do you need to use your safeword, Jane?” Her doctor’s voice was just above a whisper, the pacifying motions of her hands never stopping.  

 

Jane felt her heartbeat start to become more steady and her breathing began to return to normal.  The dark cloud of the ghosts from her past began to subside and Jane felt herself coming back to the present, her love’s voice guiding her through it all.

 

Jane cleared her throat as she responded to the questions of her doctor.  “Yes, no,” she choked out, her throat still constricted from the near miss with her attack.  Maura continued her ministrations, moving her hands now to Jane’s torso, applying firmer pressure with her fingers so as not to tickle her detective.  Jane found the contact comforting and the care heart warming.

 

“Jane, tell me what you need right now.  Please love, I want this to be enjoyable for us both but that cannot happen if you do not speak to me.  Use full sentences, Jane.” Maura’s voice showed concern but there was no doubt that she was giving Jane a command as her domme.  

 

Jane shuddered, not because of the anxiety that was slowly leaking out of her body, but in desire for her love.  Jane did love it when Maura was in control and commanding in this way, the evidence of just how much now seeping into their sheets.

 

Swallowing a few times to return moisture to her mouth, as all the rest of it had gone south, Jane collected her thoughts before verbalizing her needs to her doctor.  “Doctor, I want to give myself completely to you. However, I think the blindfold is too much right now. I was enjoying everything until I couldn’t feel you by my side, and in this vulnerable position, my mind wandered back to-to-t,” Jane couldn’t continue as she dissolved into tears.  

 

Immediately, the blindfold was removed and Jane soon had a very close view of her love as the smaller woman draped herself over Jane’s nude body.  Apparently, during Maura’s brief absence, she had removed her silk robe and was now naked, and the instant Jane felt her love’s heated skin against hers, the calm that had been in the room just minutes before returned in full force.  

 

Jane continued to cry but her tears began to slow and her silent sobs started to lessen.  The feel of Maura’s soft lips against the skin of her neck further eased Jane down, the smell of Maura’s freshly washed hair wafting into the detective's nostrils, adding an additional layer of tranquility to Jane’s tumultuous sea of emotions. 

 

“Baby, I love you, so much, thank you for telling me.  You should have used your safeword, Jane. That is what it is there for,” Maura murmured into Jane’s ear, her hot breath stroking the embers of the detective’s doused arousal, eliciting a low moan from Jane.  Her doctor snickered at the reaction, squeezing Jane tighter where her arms had encircled Jane’s trim waist.

 

“Oh Jane, aren’t you such a lovely form of contradictions,” her doctor purred, placing a sweet but strategic kiss to the spot behind Jane’s ear, a well-established erogenous zone for the detective.  Jane mewled at the action and attempted to wrap her arms around her doctor, the brief pinching at her wrists the only reminder that she was still restrained.

 

“Jane, would you like to continue our play or should we just make love now?” Maura asked as she sat up to look Jane directly in her still shimmering eyes.  Jane bit her lip as she considered what she really wanted. Knowing in her heart what she desired, Jane released her lip with a pop and took a deep breath before speaking.

 

“Doctor, I want to be yours, completely.  Please, make you yours.” Jane knew this is what she needed tonight.  

 

Maura looked at her for several seconds before she said, “ok, detective, but I am counting on you to use your safe word.  Will you if things get too much?” Jane nodded her head enthusiastically, causing her doctor to give her the brightest smile.  

 

“Good, pet.  Now I’m going to put the blindfold back on, ok?”  Jane nodded again, already reverting to the rules she was given prior to her partial meltdown.  Maura gave her one last big smile before she covered Jane’s eyes once again.

 

“Still ok?”  Maura asked, a little tentatively, making sure to keep skin to skin contact with her detective now that her sight was taken away.  Jane appreciated how her doctor had listened to her and relaxed immensely. This is why she trusted Maura, unlike anyone else before.  Her love would always listened, learned, and adapted, and had done so for Jane over years of friendship.

 

“Excellent, my pet.  Now, where was I?”

 

R&I

 

Maura proceeded to take Jane through so many levels of sensations, going back to the tickler, then using a riding crop.  The crop was followed by a cool, wet cloth that soothed the places the crop had raised. Then Maura used hot wax on Jane, removing all the chill that had just taken hold.  The rollercoaster of sensations, added to the sensory deprivation, left Jane at the mercy of her doctor and everything was just that much more heightened.

 

Soon, Jane found herself in a state of contentment, so eager to please her love and open to whatever else Maura wanted to throw at her.  Her doctor checked in often, maybe more so than she normally would, but Jane constantly assured her love that she was perfectly happy the way she was.  It surprised Jane, but it was the intent of the evening, and she felt proud to have achieved it.

 

After an indeterminate amount of time, Jane so lost in the euphoric push and pull Maura was taking her body through, her doctor finally removed the blindfold.  She had just massaged something into Jane’s skin and the detective felt tingly all over. 

 

“Jane, love, how do you feel?”  Maura was biting her lip in anticipation of Jane’s answer.  All Jane wanted to do was take that lip into her mouth and suck on it.  When Jane didn’t answer right away, Maura pinched her nipple, not aggressively, but enough to get Jane’s attention.

 

“Gooooood,” Jane replied drunkenly.  So this was what all the websites had meant about entering subspace.  Jane had thought all the descriptions were overly dramatic, but now that she was in it, the detective wanted to take back all her harsh thoughts.

 

Maura smiled down at her in amusement and finally leaned down to kiss Jane, the kiss a nice mix of slow and deep.  Jane moaned, finally taking Maura’s bottom lip into her mouth and sucking hard. Now it was Maura’s turn to groan as her hands fumbled along Jane’s arms.  

 

Jane wasn’t sure what her love was doing until her wrists were released and she was finally free to touch Maura again.  She wasted no time and let her hands explore, touching, pinching, and scratching along the creamy skin she had been denied for so long.  

 

“Oh, Jane!  I love the way you touch me.  I am not sure who I was denying more by tying you up, you or me,” Maura gasped out in between groans and yips as Jane’s hands made up for lost time.

 

“Thank you,” Jane managed to rasp out between heated kisses.  Maura broke their kiss and held Jane’s face in her hands as she looked at her quizzically.  Jane knew what she was asking.

 

“Thank you for taking such good care of me, always, since the beginning.  I’m not sure I’ve ever thanked you.” Both women began to choke up, their eyes becoming watery with emotion.

 

“You don’t have to thank me, love.  You show me everyday, and have, since the beginning.”  Maura sealed her statement with a thorough kiss.

 

The couple then fell into a slow, yet passionate round of love making, needing to reconnect after such an emotional experience.  Jane knew that now they could finally share everything with each other. There was no submissive, no domme, only them. Jane and Maura.  Detective and Doctor. In love.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap on this fic. It took me a long time to get the tone right for this chapter. It was so tempting to just let Maura go CRAZY on Jane! However, after much debate, I realized that Jane's submission had to be more tender, given everything she has been through. Her real submission was about having her trust in Maura tested in the simplest of ways.


End file.
